


SCAPEGOAT: N-2510-00XX-00A

by HisaHiru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Hurt Prompto, Hurt/Comfort, Kingsglaive Noctis, Kingsglaive Prompto, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Nyx, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisaHiru/pseuds/HisaHiru
Summary: “Nyx,” Prompto whispered and offered a small pained smile to Nyx Ulric as his fingertips made contact with the prince’s skin. It was still warm but it was only a matter of time before the cold seeped through and steal what little life remained inside. “I’m sorry.”“Prompto, no-…!”---------------The war is over, the peace treaty had been signed 4 years ago, but it is only a matter of time before the bomb explodes and the peace crumbles. The threat is right over the horizon and the prince himself will join the battle along with the chosen knights. Of course love is never part of the plan, neither is a certain Kingsglaive with a secret that might as well turn the tide of the upcoming battle.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything Final Fantasy related, but I just can't hold it anymore. I'm so into Final Fantasy XV despite having no chance to play the game just yet. I'm still trying to find a way to buy a PS4 but I guess it can't be my priority at the moment. Sigh... I can already hear the money flying away in the upcoming month.
> 
> Anyway, this is some kind of an Alternate Universe but most of the things going on is similar to what was in the game. But I had to make more than a few changes here and there to get the story going; one of them being who's going to live and who will kick the bucket. But that's for another day. Let's see where this is going, because really, I don't even know.

By the time the battle was coming to an end, everything was far too late. The smell of death danced around the air and fogged the whole city along with the soaring smoke. The fire licked the ruined buildings which bricks buried not only those who had not long since breathed their last but also the memory of peace. There was no tip-toeing around about the hard fact now.

They were at war.

And the casualties on their side was by no means small.

Prompto Argentum clenched his teeth to swallow back a whimper that was threatening to flow out of his parted lips. His hands were trembling, and yet he refused to loosen the hold he held on his gun. But still, nothing could prevent the tear from flowing out from his drenched orbs. The brightness inside those pools of hope had been tainted by the cruelty of reality. Everything he had been trying to protect was gone. All that remained was the echo of the screams of his friends, his family, as their ashes caressed his skin the moment the breeze started blowing.

“Argentum, we gotta move!”

The voice was familiar and yet Prompto couldn’t bring himself to move. No… This couldn’t be the end. There had to be something he could do. He forced himself to let his Quicksilver fall to the ground and vanished in eerie red glow. Trembling as it was, his hand reached out to make any kind of contact against the body that was laid out in front of him, unmoving.

This couldn’t be the end.

“Prompto!” a calloused hand gripped his wrist tightly and tried to yank him back but Prompto refused to back down. The blondie tilted his head up and stared into a sullen face he knew only too well. A wave of relief washed inside his drying heart but it wasn’t enough to rinse the scars that littered inside. “Enough, it’s too late.”

“No,” Prompto winced, his voice was rough and scratchy from hours of yelling and screaming for his life, for his friends’ lives. “No, it’s not too late. There’s still-…”

The grip tightened and Prompto whimpered as his bone threatened to crack under his skin. The sound was enough to make the man next to him to jerk himself back and loosen his hold but he still refused to let go. “Prompto, listen to me,” he pleaded with a calm voice and yet the storm inside his eyes kept ranging on. He was moving slowly as if a sudden movement would freak Prompto out, as he knelt by his side. “We have to move. It’s too late for him, there’s nothing we can do. Please…”

Prompto broke the eye contact and refocused himself at the small figure that was laying in front of his kneeling form. The prince… Prompto was supposed to protect him. It was the task that the king had entrusted to him, to all of them. The Kingsglaive was to secure the perimeter and bring the prince into safety to reunite with the king. But of course, they just had to fail. The queen had passed long before the prince had learned to walk and now the king had to once again watch as his beloved being buried six feet underground.

All while Prompto continued living…

_A failure._

_Remember, Sunshine. Remember your purpose._

_You’re special, and so will you live your life up to your worth. Make me proud._

No, there was still something he could do. There was no promise he would walk out of this alive but it had to be done. Better him than the prince, the boy whose future would shine bright as he leads his people, much brighter than his clouded one. Prompto was made for this, and he was prepared to make a sacrifice for a better good. His first mission, and let it be his last.

“Nyx,” Prompto whispered and offered a small pained smile to Nyx Ulric as his fingertips made contact with the prince’s skin. It was still warm but it was only a matter of time before the cold seeped through and steal what little life remained inside. “I’m sorry.”

“Prompto, no-…!”

There was a bright white light, bright enough to blind him even when he slid his eyelids shut. Or maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him, he couldn’t say for sure.  A scream resonated in the air and it took him a while to realize the sound was coming from his own throat. The pain was excruciating, piercing every pore of his being without a chance for escape.

And then, there was nothing.

 

 

_Pain, pain go away!_

_Please do not come back another day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, that's a glimpse of the secret Prompto held and only a few people knows about it. One of them is Nyx, along with a certain Marshall that has yet make an appearance in the story. This story is actually inspired by a manga I read quite long ago which title I can't remember. If you guys can guess it, that would be amazing.  
> And so, what do you guys think? I'll try to update as soon as I can, thank you very much.


	2. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years had passed since the invasion.  
> The prince decides to don the mantle of a warrior (or just a coat, no big deal).  
> The Glaive finds the answer he seeks in his every waking hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever updated in such a short time. I mean, I've only started writing this yesterday and to actually finish this chapter today... It's just unusual for me, okay? I feel a little emotional, Gawd...  
> Anyway, here's a few points I think I need-... or maybe just WANT to share, but anyway:  
> 1\. Nyx is, like, Prompto's best friend and maybe they're a little bit too touchy-feely with each other to the point everybody questioning whether they're going out or just hanging around. But I don't think I'm gonna turn them into something more than best buddies... I'm soooo tempted but still-... Promptis, guys. This, along with the fact that Nyx is quite protective of Prompto, would be one of the major problem in Noctis' effort to get closer to Prompto.  
> 2\. Cor is not here just yet but I'm thinking about giving him an important role in this. Maybe something like Prompto's adoptive parent (It's happening, the DADDENING keeps happening, help!)...? I'm still thinking about this but like Nyx, he'll be quite protective of our Chocobo. But since he's rarely around the role fell into Nyx's hands instead.  
> 3\. Prompto might age differently from what he did in the game but he looks the same. Like, he still looks around Noctis' age despite how the story began.  
> 4\. Ardyn is still an ass, but what's new?

Ignis Stupeo Scientia had been taught and prepared in every possible way to be the best advisor for the prince. Years after years he spent standing by Noctis’ side and shared every plan he had in mind to lead the prince to the path best for him. It wasn’t like Noctis would actually follow every advice he gave but most of the time it proved right and made the said lad think twice before brushing his words off next time. And as the time passed, the title he bore was no longer as a simple advisor, but also a brotherly figure for Noctis.

A title he held with pride.

Ever since the attack on the Insomnia 10 years ago, Ignis had rarely left Noctis side. The thought that a similar thing may happen when he was away brought an unthinkable sense of dread that often left him with a slight shiver down his spine. The chill he felt when he caught news that the prince had been struck down still haunted him to this very day. It was by a miracle, the healers and doctors alike said, that the prince managed to be brought out of the battlefield with nothing but simple scratches marring his skin.

A huge sacrifice had been made by the fallen Kingsglaive but the mission was a success… Even with such a painful price.

The Glaive Ulric had been the one to send the distress signal and he was also the only one left standing by the time the help arrived. Ignis hadn’t been there to see it first hand, being awfully young and inexperienced to handle that kind of situation, but from what he heard the scene had been bloody. He was told that there was also one other Glaive that was present at that time but his condition was not something he had been informed of. From what little he could gather, it appeared the said Glaive was in a critical condition and most likely didn’t survive the journey back to the camp.

He just hoped that Glaive was now resting in a better place, along with the other fallen heroes that he never managed to spell the names one by one.

But enough, what had passed would do him no good aside from drowning in nostalgia and silent remembrance. He had another mission to attend to, a start for a very important day. He still had this particular uncertainty gnawing inside his mind, telling him that this would not be a good idea and he should convince the prince to just drop the whole issue and continue with his former duty. But there was no way Noctis would listen to him.

Not when they had reached this point.

With a sigh, Ignis walked the remaining distance to Noctis’ room and stopped shortly before smacking his face flat to the polished black door. He brought his knuckles to rap at the wooden door when a muffled curse broke from other side. Ignis rose an eyebrow at the familiar exclamation of anger and let out a sigh, a small smile decorating his face. What a nice surprise. It looked like his assistant to wake the prince up was not needed. He was quite pleased, to be frank.

He decided to announce his presence with a knock.

“Come in, Ignis, and lend me a hand with this goddamn piece of-…! Oh, for Six’s sake!” Noctis grumbled furiously, fighting a pointless battle against the golden chain that was supposed to hang gracefully across his chest. The advisor stood by the doorway and started to think about retracting the statement he made about one minute ago. The way Ignis looking at it, the chain would probably snap to pieces if Noctis kept this up.

“Your highness,” Ignis breathed out and strolled into the room, fingers snapping to demand Noctis to give the chain up to him. It took him less than 10 seconds to get everything right, much to Noctis displeasure. “There, nice and proper. It was quite sad seeing you fight a losing battle against a piece of jewelry, Your Highness.”

Noctis huffed and did his best to ignore his advisor’s eyes, looking straight into his reflection in the mirror despite his slightly rosy cheeks. “Yeah, rub it in, will ya? What a way to start a morning, and it was going so well 5 minutes ago.”

“Please do not tell me it takes you so long to get the jewelry right only to fail so miserably.”

“Ugh, yell it out on the balcony, why don’t you?”

Ignis chuckled, seeing the Prince got all riled up over such a childish banter was enough proof for him that he couldn’t just go and leave him alone. He was still needed, apparently, and the idea pleased him. “At least let me congratulate you for being able to successfully appear fully awake without my assistance so early in the morning,” he offered a smile that the prince didn’t return right away.

“Well, what can I say? I’m nervous as fuck.”

“Language, Noctis.”

“Right, sorry.”

Noctis faked a cough to clear his parched throat. He had drunk more than three full glasses of water this morning and yet his throat kept going all dry on him. He knew he had to calm the fuck down but it was easier said than done. He had been waiting for this and yet not even years of training from Gladio could help him to lower the speed in which his heart was beating at. He was nervous, there was no denying that. But he had come so far, and there was no way he wasn’t ready.

Man, he had been waiting for this.

Yesterday’s coronation had not been perfect, far from it. Especially when his father, King Regis, received the news with a blatant surprise.

It was true, he had been hiding his plan to actually join the Kingsglaive in the upcoming war from his father.

If there was one person who could put a stop to his grand plan, it was his father and no one else. He had expected to hear a loud objection, a direct order for him to return to his room and spending the rest of his night listening to his dad screaming about how stupid the whole thing was.

He surely hadn’t thought about the possibility that his dad would actually let him do what he wanted this time. That seriously shocked him.

King Regis had expressed his preference in the proposal the Niflheim sent via their chancellor. A chance to end the great war before it began, again. The prince was to be wed to the princess of Tenebrae, the Oracle herself, who was now in the _possession_ of Niflheim after they took hold of their land. Even after the signing of the treaties 4 years ago the union between the two nation had been fragile. This could be the way to strengthen the bind that had managed to hold the peace for so long. But still, the first time he heard about it, Noctis was less than thrilled.

It had been years since he last seen Lunafreya nox Fleuret, but they had been changing letters every now and then. He was happy that there would be a way for them to actually meet face to face, after all that had happened.

But he wasn’t stupid, and neither was his dad.

The Empire was nothing but a pack of sly foxes, and they would be fools to just walk into their trap willingly. The offer still stood and King Regis took his time to consider the pros and cons about the proposal, up to this very day. And while the king was busy putting the gears inside his head to use, the prince took it upon himself to make a move.

And so, he did.

He was officially a Kingsglaive now; aside from his title as the Prince of Lucis.

He would no longer be watching from the VIP seat, waiting for the news of the outcome of the struggles of those around him. He would be there, on the very front line, fighting for freedom and the right of his people. There was no loud announcement of a full-blown war between Insomnia and Niflheim just yet, but it was just a simple matter of time. The heat between the two nation was as hot as it could be, like a burning flame in a sea of gasoline.

One small lick and the explosion would occur. The said ‘ _lick_ ’ meant the answer the King of Lucis would send to the Empire.

Noctis had been praying for a way out, to avoid the needless bloodshed as much as possible. But years of praying granted him no hope or bright side; it only made him realize that maybe this was a part of the Six’s plan. Lunafreya once said that the Six had some kind of grand plan going on and they all had a part on the upcoming play. And now that he could see it himself, exactly what kind of play it was going to be, he just gonna stand up and leave a big middle finger up the God’s front door.

Fuck them and fuck their fucking theater.

His father had been trying his best to keep up the wall that had been protecting Insomnia from the attack of Niflheim for so many years. They couldn’t even lower their guard, even after the treaties had been officially signed. The attack from 10 years ago left quite many scars along the city line of Insomnia, ones that couldn’t be overlooked so easily. Many were still mourning for their loss. He had heard about the incident, even though he could barely remember what happened. The doctors said the trauma made his brain trigger a defense mechanism and locked the traumatic event away to prevent further damage or something.

But he did know that many people, most of them part of the Kingsglaive, were giving their lives up for him to stay alive. He also knew that the Glaive by the name Nyx Ulric was the one who saved him, along with a nameless Glaive whose fate was unknown to him. Did that guy survive? Did the battle claim his life instead of Noctis’?

The thought often got him somehow depressed but now he shook his head and slapped his cheek hard with open palms, rewarding him with a questioning look from Ignis. He couldn’t let himself down by thinking about that now; not now. He decided to remember something that might spark his passion; Nyx Ulric. Nyx Ulric, the Glaive that had saved his live, the one that had been helping him train alongside Gladio who had been appointed as his shield.

He was excited; it was an understandment. People might call him on hero worshiping Nyx but damn if he cared. He got to work alongside his hero, who had the right to say different and dampen his spirit?

“As much as I’m willing to let you stretch your facial muscle silly all morning, it’s about time for us to depart,” Ignis cleared his throat as he impatiently tapping the watch that circled his left wrist. “Gladio is waiting for us on the training ground.”

“Okay, ready as I’ll ever be.”

Just like what Ignis told him, Gladio was waiting for them on the training ground. The shield welcomed them with a huge grin and laced his arm around Noctis’ shoulder, soon locking itself around his neck for a quick headlock. The threat of a noogie got Noctis all tense up; he spent more than an hour to tame his hair. The man of Lucis was known for their wild hair, it was a wonder how Ignis managed to make his look slick all the time. That was the real magic. There was no way he would let Gladio ruin his hard work just for fun.

The three of them soon departed to the Kingsglaive briefing room. The Kingsglaive got a whole wing of the castle all for themselves, along with their own training ground and facility. While both Ignis and Gladio had no calling to join their rank, it didn’t stop them to tank Noctis around and follow him when the said prince decided he would join the fight. And just like Ignis, Gladio wasn’t really cool about the idea. Far from it.

Being a Kingsglaive means they were ready to throw down their lives, fighting heads on against the Empire and may as well be the first to fall should an actual war strike upon the land. Gladio, being hot headed as he was, spent days arguing with Noctis to have him change his mind only to fail like Ignis. There was no turning around as Noctis’ mind consisted of only one long highway. And so, here Gladio was, tailing Noctis to make sure the prince didn’t do anything stupid and drop dead on his very first suicide mission.

Not that he would be that easy to be put down.

Gladio didn’t just waste years of his life training Noctis to handle a stick or a sword. He trained him to master them. He wouldn’t strike for something less. Nyx Ulric also lent him a hand to help Noctis master the art of warping, since Gladio couldn’t do it himself.

Waltzing inside his head for the rest of their walk, Noctis almost missed the familiar sound coming from the corridor next to the gate that would lead them to the Kingsglaive training ground. Noctis raised an eyebrow. That voice sounded like Nyx’s, but the one that replied to his every question didn’t ring any bell. It took him only a couple step to see who Nyx was talking to behind the protection of the shadow near the edge of the corridor.

“Are you sure you’re up to this?” Nyx’s voice was barely above a whisper, as if he was trying really hard not to let uninvited ears listen to their conversation. “We can just come back tomorrow and-…”

“Nyxie, I’m fine,” the guy Nyx was talking to chuckled, slapping the Glaive’s shoulder lightly in a friendly gesture. He was leaning casually against the wall while Nyx was trapping him with his bigger frame. Nyx was not that huge of a man but just being there with the unfamiliar man made him look much bigger.

But ‘ _Nyxie_ ’?

“C’mon, loosen up! I haven’t felt this good for God knows how long, no worry!”

It was the first time Noctis had ever seen the man, he was sure. After all, there was not that many blond taking residence in Insomnia, at least none that he knew of. Heck, the only blond he knew all his life was Lunafreya; and maybe her brother but then again, their hair leaned much closer toward silver and gold. But this man right there… Never in his life Noctis seen something that reminded him so much of the blinding sun in the morning.

That, or the feather of a Chocobo.

Heh, even the style reminded him of the said avian. And was that a hoodie he wore? With a vivid infamous design of Moogle Chocobo Carnival? How _cute_.

“If you’re sure, just-… Make sure you tell me if you feel weird or-… Oh,” Nyx at last noticed the prince standing not far from them. The anxious lines across his face had been perfectly masked by the time Noctis made an eye contact with him. “Prince Noctis, what a nice surprise to see you here right on time,” the Glaive offered a friendly smile but the tone seemed a little bit forced.

“Can’t afford being late on the first day of duty, can I, Ulric?” Noctis replied and found his eyes slid further away from the Glaive, landing soon after on the figure who was now standing straight on his two legs a little bit closer to Nyx. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but something told him Nyx was now stepping a little bit forward to hid the blond from prying eyes.

“And how nice it is to see you joining us here today, Ignis, Gladiolus.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “The pleasure is all ours, Ulric,” he replied, his face never betraying his emotion. “And I think an introduction is also in order, if you don’t mind?” he suggested and was quite pleased to see the blond eagerly took the bait.

“Oh em gee!” the blondie’s eyes suddenly went two times bigger and neither Noctis nor Ignis was prepared for the brightest blueish irises that were immediately observing them head to toe in amazement. Was that a spark of violet they saw crowning his somehow dilated pupils? “Prince Noctis?! Like, that boy with a nest for a hair?! The one who won’t stop pouting at dinner because there are beans on his plate?! That Prince Noctis?!”

Gladio snorted and pretended like he didn’t see Noctis throwing him one of the nastiest glare he could muster. “Seems like you’ve got yourself a huge fan, huh, Your Highness,” and Noctis really did kick his shin mere seconds later.

“Oh, how rude of me!” the blond faked a gasp, or was it real? “Greetings, Your Highness,” he started, stepping aside from Nyx’s side and bowing at his waist as he leaned forward in a polite manner. He won a few points from Ignis by doing so; a good first impression would always leave a mark. “The name is Prompto Argentum, you can just call me Prompto if you want. Hell, everybody did so you might as well jump straight into the fest and get comfy. By the way, I heard you’re officially a Kingsglaive now? Welcome to the Glaive, then, Prince!” he ended that with a wink and loose the few points he had acquired. “Oh, and you guys…?” Prompto’s eyes wandered and settled on Ignis, every now and then jumping to Gladio’s humongous form.

“It is a pleasure to be your acquaintance, Mr. Argentum-…” Ignis politely said only to be cut short but Prompto waving his hand almost frantically.

“No, no! Just… Prompto is fine, I mean it. Like, being called Mr. Argentum makes me feel kinda old or something and it’s weird so, like, just Prompto is fine. No, seriously, just call me Prompto, please?” he rambled and Ignis’ eyebrows shot even higher than before, if that was even possible.

“Alright then, Prompto,” Ignis started over again as Prompto seemed pleased already. “My name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia, the advisor of his Highness Prince Noctis. And this man here with us is-…” he was once again being cut before he managed to finish his sentence.

Gladio stepped forward, ”Just call him Ignis, his full name is such a mouthful,” he joked around and Prompto let out a short yet cheerful laugh. “I’m Gladiolus Amicitia, Gladio for short. Nice to meet ya, blondie.”

Prompto’s lips twitched into a bigger smile, like he was trying to hold back a shit eating grin but totally fail. “Amicitia? As in the flower?” he giggled. Was that supposed to suit him? Because oddly, it did.

Instead of being all pissed off, the question only seemed to flame Gladio’s interest even brighter. This boy got guts. Not many people dared to talk to Gladio or even make an eye contact, let alone talking shit to him. He might just like this guy. “You might want to hold your tongue a little, blondie, before someone decide to shove it down your throat by accident,” the tone he used held no malice and it seemed like Prompto realized it.

“Now, now,” Nyx interrupted, pushing himself forward to stand right next to Prompto. “They’ve been waiting for you inside, Prince Noctis. I suggest you greet them before Captain Libertus starts bitching around.”

“Oooohh! I’m so telling him you say that!” Prompto smirked and bumped Nyx’s shoulder. “Anyway, I think I’m going back today after all,” he sighed and made a quick duck before Nyx got a chance to make a mess of his hair. It took him quite a long while to get it right, after all.

Nyx blinked, his playful mask steadily slipping off and his face slowly contorted into a picture of anxiety. “You okay?” he placed his palm over Prompto’s cheek but the blond shrugged it off gently. “I’m coming with you.”

Prompto was taken aback by the sudden declaration. “Naah, man! C’mon, you gotta guide the prince here on his very first day! Like, the other might just joke around and mess the tutorial up! Can’t believe that time we leave Crowe to handle the new trainees back then.”

“No, Libertus can handle it,” Nyx said without missing a beat and turned to Ignis. “Tell the captain something came up, gotta take the Chocobo back to his shed. He’ll understand,” and of course Ignis didn’t miss the code that had been slipped inside that very sentence. The blond did resemble a Chocobo in its youth, and a very energetic one at that.

“Of course.”

“Well then,” the Glaive spontaneously took hold of Prompto’s shoulder and pulled him a lot closer. The gesture showed no sign of possessiveness, just pure affection of a brother or a very close friend. “Go wild, Prince Noctis. It’ll be fun to see Libertus got his panties on a knot.”

“Libby will totally hear about this! Two times! You’re soooo dead, Nyxie!” Prompto barked out a laugh and yelped when Nyx’s fingers flicked his forehead. “Oooh no, you don’t mess with the forehead. I’ll go dumber and I’ll make you wipe my drool!”

“Whatever, you Nerd,” Nyx chuckled. “I’ve wiped something far more repulsive that just mere drool off your-…”

“Okaaay! Right! Thank you! Nobody wanna hear about that!” the blond slapped his open palm over Nyx’s mouth only to smash his nose, earning him a surprised shout of pain from the said man. Prompto didn’t look a little bit remorseful, one way or another. “Oh, and Prince Noctis,” he added, glancing over his shoulder which proofed a little bit troublesome with the way Nyx still got his arms laced around it. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”

Noctis couldn’t really follow this conversation and just gave a simple nod just not to appear rude. The guy is friendly, a little bit too friendly but that wasn’t a bad thing. It was refreshing, he might say. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” and Prompto once again smiled at him and Noctis couldn’t help but thought that seeing the same smile tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

If they did manage to meet the next day. Being a Glaive didn’t come with a lot of free time, or so he heard. It was a sacrifice he was ready to make, especially with his biggest hobby being sleeping through the morning and napping his noon away. Just thinking about it made him waver but whatever. Far too late to high tail now. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret it, he couldn’t.

“And so…” Noctis muttered as he kept on watching the retreating back of the two persons he just talked to. “That Prompto, he’s a friend of Nyx or something? This is the first time I’ve seen him around…” and he was quite familiar with the rest of the Glaive and the staff inside the castle. Not that he remembered everyone, but it wasn’t like normal people could just waltz into this part of the castle like he owned the place.

Gladio hummed, “Never heard Nyx mentioned him before,” and Gladio was one of the few person who often sparred with Nyx on his free time. Being appointed as the shield of the prince came up with a few perks, one of them being able to use both the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive’s training ground to hone his skill. Gladio soon noticed a thoughtful look on Ignis’ face. “What is it, Iggy?”

Ignis laid his gloved forefinger on his lower lip, thumb brushing his chin as his brain went to work. “Argentum…” something told him it wasn’t the first time he heard that name. But where? That was the question. “Nevermind. It seems we’ve delayed our visit long enough. I’m very sure Captain Libertus will be less than thrilled to wait for you any longer, Noctis.”

 

0OoO0-0OoO0

 

“Nyx?” Prompto’s voice was so small and Nyx could detect a slight waver in every syllable. Nyx slowed his pace up, throwing a friendly wave toward the passing guard, and leaned closer toward his companion, humming to show Prompto that he had heard his call. “That’s Prince Noctis, right?”

Nyx nodded and sent a knowing smile toward his friend. “Yeah, that’s him. He has grown quite a bit, don’t you think?” Prompto nodded.

“He’s taller than me now,” he whispered and laughed softly. He just couldn’t believe it. “Hey, Nyx?” he tried again and Nyx once again replied as he did before. “I did it, huh?” because what he really need right now was a confirmation that he wasn’t dreaming. What he did years ago wasn’t in vain. He didn’t fail. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking since the time he heard Nyx called that man with the darkest mane he had ever seen ‘the prince’.

Hence why he didn’t bother to offer his hand for a handshake. He was afraid they could see how shaken he was, how he couldn’t stop his own limbs from trembling like he got himself a Parkinson disease.

Nyx’s smile turned sad and yet a spark of pride shone inside his eyes. He pulled Prompto closer than before and patted his head like a father did to his frightened child. “You did it, Prom. You saved him back then,” he softly said with his nose buried in Prompto’s golden strands, never minding the people who was sending him questioned look. Let them think what they want.

“I did it, huh? I saved him…”

_You’re a good boy, Sunshine._

_I’m proud of you._

_A good boy deserves a good reward._

And if Nyx would demand answer about his breakdown later tonight, Prompto would let him. He couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He just leaned into Nyx’s chest and let the older man stir him toward their settlement. He was relieved that he had seen it with his own eyes, the answer to the question that had been gnawing at him in his every waking hours. He hadn’t failed.

Prince Noctis is alive.

_A good boy deserves a second chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say I'm fully satisfied with how this goes but it's not like it's the worst? Is it?  
> Anyway, still no full explanation to Prompto's special talent. Noctis still doesn't know who his true savior is. The baby Chocobo is happy for now, and happy Chocobo means happy me.  
> In case you guys haven't figured it out, Prompto is my favorite character so you can expect to see him suffer a lot in this. That, if I can actually write something.  
> Until next time~


	3. Last Night Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glaive breaks under the moonlight and the Pillar will be ready to hold on as he crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the review and the kudos for the previous chapter! It lifts my mood since I've been feeling down since the previous day, like, really down.  
> I seriously didn't know how to start this chapter but in the end I decided to go with this. I was thinking about doing this from Noctis POV but I think I'll just use it on the next chapter. Anyway, this chapter focuses more on Prompto and Nyx's relationship as the blond deals with some... things? I do hope I get their characters right, though... Hopefully.

He couldn’t see.

There was not even a single patch of light no matter where he saw. There was no up and down, turning around didn’t help him to figure out which way was right or left. He was trapped and could feel anxiety running like mad inside his vein. His heartbeat went hundred miles per hour and he found it getting harder to calm himself down. He wanted out. He had had enough.

He didn’t want to do this anymore.

He wanted it to stop.

_No can do, Sunshine. There’s so much to do, so little time._

_You won’t disappoint me, yes?_

_My precious ----_

No, he didn’t want to hear it. He clutched his head like his life was betting on it, tightly covering his ears with both palm. The sound wouldn’t leave him alone, it kept echoing inside his head and slowly but surely devouring his mind. He couldn’t think straight. He had to get out. He had to do something, anything. He had to.

“Stop it,” was the words he wanted to say but something clogged his throat up. He couldn’t speak and something vile climbed out of his throat and flooded the cavern of his mouth, only to be spilled when his tongue tasted the oily and metallic flavor. The liquid he vomited was pitch black; he couldn’t fathom how it was possible for him to tell as there was nothing but darkness around him. It was hot, burning even, and he felt like his neck was on fire.

He couldn’t breathe.

“Help-… Someone, please-…,” he mouthed and the motion spurred more liquid out of him. Some of it fell on his hand and he could feel his skin wilting. The pain brought tears to his eyes and it quickly intensified. The wilt was spreading, ruining his previously pale and freckled skin. He smelt his flesh rotting under the smoldering skin and tried to claw it off his cracking bones. It was in vain.

He couldn’t move anymore.

_Is it painful?_

_Poor boy, good boy… Would you like a lullaby to lure you to sleep?_

_A good boy deserves a good reward._

And then, suddenly, he could see. He could see hundreds of mutilated bodies surrounding him. He could see the blood flowing out of the gaping hole where organs were supposed to be attached. He could see how the skins were turning green behind those scratches. And he wished his vision could once again be robbed off of him.

A hand gripped his left ankle, the hold sure and strong even though the size was no bigger than half of his open palm. He glanced down and met the eyes of a dead girl. Her hair was tied into twin ponytails but he could no longer tell what was the color behind those remains of her mushed brain. Her blue eyes were dull, but the stare they hold were unmoving and pierced through his soul. He remembered her, he could never forget.

_You could’ve saved me. Why didn’t you?_

“No,” he groaned, the vomiting stopping for seconds before coming back full force. He didn’t want to see this. He tried to close his eyes but the image wouldn’t leave him. It had been haunting him since forever, and even now there would be no escape. “I’m-… sorry-…!” he stole a few moments between every spill of bile he let out to gasp those words out.

More hands coming out to make a grab at him, their broken nails tore his ruined skin. He remembered all of those who just arrived. The man with twisted neck whose crushed fingers wouldn’t let his left leg go. The woman with a huge hole on her bulging stomach, her intestines and unborn fetus falling out and pooling under her. The young boy whose half of his face was crushed, the eye was dangling and threatening to fall. No, he remembered all of them, he remembered more.

_You left me to die._

_I just need more time. Why?_

_I trusted you. And you betrayed me._

_You monster._

He tried to struggle, to shrug all of those grips on him but the hold tightened. The touches broke him in more than one way and more hands appeared out of nowhere. They choked him, the ripped him apart. He tried to scream, he tried to beg for forgiveness. But there was nobody there to hear him. There was only a vivid reminder of his sin, a remembrance of those things he had committed in the past. And now it was here to make him pay.

It was time for his punishment.

_You can never run away from me, Sunshine. My precious ----_

_.._

 ..

“NO! NOOO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, PLEASE, I’M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, PLEASEEE!!!”

“Prompto! Prompto, wake up! PROMPTO!!”

His eyes flew open and his struggled ceased, but that didn’t stop him from bolting straight into sitting position and pushed himself back from the firm touch on his biceps. His heart raced inside his chest, threatening to burst any second. He tried to take a mouthful of air but his lungs constricted. He couldn’t breathe. It hurts. He squeezed his eyes shut to block the whispers inside his head, the leftover of his nightmare. It wouldn’t shut up.

“Prompto, it’s okay. Hey, it’s okay,” someone was talking to him. But who? He didn’t want to listen, he just wanted it to stop. Please, make it stop. “Hey, listen to me… Prompto, please listen. It’s okay… I won’t touch you, okay? But please, try to calm down.”

Prompto whimpered. He didn’t know how, he didn’t know how to calm himself down. He wanted to shove that fear away but he couldn’t think straight. Everything was too constricting, everything there as trying to get him. He didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to meet _him_ again, he didn’t want to be _his_ precious again. He rather died. Did he actually have to die for everything to end?

“No, no, Prompto. Shhhh,” the calming voice tried again and it got closer by the sound of it. Prompto’s breath hitched and the movement ceased, the calming voice stopped right on the spot. “Okay, I won’t come any closer. Just focus on breathing, okay? Take a deep breath. C’mon, like this… Nice, try to hold it in… Good, let it go… Good job, Prompto. Try it again, okay? Follow me, that’s good…”

_That’s a good boy._

Prompto was focusing himself on breathing and listening to only one voice. He knew that voice, the man behind those gentle pleas. He knew him. He took a shuddering breathe, holding it in and letting it go slowly. The dread that was haunting him slowly dissipate and he found it easier to just follow the pattern. The man next to him never stopped, he kept talking to him in a soothing manner and reminding him that he was doing a good job.

It took him quite a while to brave himself to open his eyes. He was on his bed, tangled in sheets and blanket with his back plastered to the headboard. He was sweating as if he had been running a mile in his sleep. The only source of light inside the otherwise dark bedroom was the table lamp next to his bed. Nyx was there, half kneeling awkwardly on the side of his bed with his arm stretched without anywhere to go. Prompto snorted at the picture, he wished he had his camera with him.

“Nyxie,” he croaked, his throat was as dry as a desert. Had he been screaming?

Nyx was on his side almost immediately with a glass of water on his hand. “Thank Six. You’re okay now?” he asked, the frown never leaving his face. He looked exhausted and Prompto answered with a shaky nod as his heart was flooded with guilt. “Good… Here, try taking a few small sips. Don’t want you to get choked over something so light.”

“Right, need something thicker to choke me, yes?” he tried to make it into a joke because he couldn’t handle anything serious at the moment. His hands were shaking as he tried to put the edge of the glass on his lips, managing to spill some on his blanket covered lap.

The older man sighed but a small smile had taken a residence on his face which was no longer tight with fear and worry. “Leave it to you to make a dirty joke at a time like this,” he took the glass from Prompto’s hand after he was done and put it on top of the drawer next to Prompto’s bed. “How do you feel now? Better?”

“Much.”

“Good.”

There was no need for Prompto to ask for anything because Nyx already understood. He let Prompto took his time to slide aside and make room for him. Nyx slipped under the blanket and inched closer to Prompto, lifting his left arm to give Prompto the space to move closer and lean on him. And the blond did it only seconds later. It had been quite a long while since such a nightmare occurred and Nyx had let his guard down. Back then, when it was more of a daily occurrence, Nyx would be there for Prompto every time he snapped him out of his nightmare and held him until morning.

Prompto had told him it helped, to feel someone’s heat around him and being convinced that he had managed to leave his past behind. That he was a free man who was no longer being chained by terror and blood.

“Nyx?” Prompto softly whispered and buried himself deeper into Nyx’s comforting embrace. He savored the warmth Nyx provided and inhaled his scent. It was comforting. Nyx was here, he wasn’t alone. “Thank you…”

Nyx’s answer held more than a simple reply. It was a promise. “Anytime,” he planted his lips over Prompto’s unruly hair and mumbled soothing words, a broken lullaby he offered to guide Prompto into another dreamless sleep. He would be there until morning came and the light was bright enough to chase away the shadow on the night. He would be there for Prompto as long as he was needed and even when Prompto was strong enough to stand on his two feet.

But for now, they would sleep. He chased after Prompto into the land where the living escape their reality and closed his eyes.

And then, there was bliss.

 

0OoO0-0OoO0

 

When the sun had risen high enough for the light to slip through the crack between the fallen curtain inside Prompto’s room, the bed had been empty of its residence. Nyx hadn’t expected to find his arm empty but he could still feel the muscle tingle. He had to remind himself to look for a more comfortable position should such a thing happen in near future. The next thing that passed his thought was Prompto’s whereabouts. He couldn’t hear the sound of the shower running but there was a certain familiar sound of ruckus downstairs.

‘ _Found him_ ,’ Nyx mused as he slipped out of the bed and stretched his sore muscle. He made his way out of the bed and walked downstairs wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and black boxer. And there he was, the blondie was whistling a somewhat out of tune Chocobo theme song by the stove, stirring something along with the rhythm inside the pan. “Morning, Chocoboy,” he greeted and grinned when the said lad turned to face him with face as bright as the morning sun.

What a blinding sight.

“Oh, look who’s awake!” Prompto chirped and turned the stove off. He dumped whatever he was making into the plates he had prepared and put the used pan under the sink before pouring the water down the sizzling metal. “And here I thought I gotta look for the prince to break the curse. So, sleep well?”

“Well, I could do without the sore arm, to be truthful,” Nyx popped a bright red cherry tomato into his mouth and took the filled plates with him to the dining table. Prompto had cooked them some scrambled eggs, bacon and toasts, something easy that even someone like him wouldn’t mess up.

Prompto winced and threw him a guilt-ridden smile. “Oops, sorry,” but Nyx just waved his hand and urged him to sit down and eat. Prompto had no longer get embarrassed for seeking help from his best friend every time that kind of accident happen but that didn’t mean the morning after wouldn’t feel awkward. He tried to distract himself by pouring coffee into his and Nyx’s cups and brought it with him to the empty seat across from Nyx.

Nyx was having his mouth full with the crispy bacon when he sat himself down the chair. “Nah, don’t mention it,” he took a sip at the coffee Prompto gave him and hummed in satisfaction. What a good way to start a morning. He then took a second glance at Prompto and noticed what he wore under that apron with Chocobo prints all over it. “You’re coming,” it wasn’t really a question.

“Of course!” Prompto answered energetically. “Like, I’ve been absent for long enough as it is. More than this and Libby will seriously put me on permanent leave,” he sighed but he knew who Libertus was. Such thing would never happen. Libertus himself had visited them the previous evening to give Prompto his new uniform since his previous one had been torn into pieces from the _previous_ _battle_.  He had then mentioned that the spot had been left empty for him to return and that they had all been waiting all this time.

He couldn’t wait to get back.

“If you’re still tired or anything there’s no need to-…”

“Nyx, it’s okay. I want this-… No, I need this. I have to,” he rephrased his words because it was the truth. He needed this. “I’m so, very, really ready for this! So, hurry finish this up and take me for a ride to Citadel, will you?!”

Nyx chuckled behind his cup as the liquid inside sloshed against his lip. “Well, too bad for you, Princess. Since _somebody_ insisted on walking our way back yesterday, this knight in shining armor had left his steed waiting on the parking lot of the Citadel. So yeah, we’re so walking there,” he relished the groan Prompto let out in disappointment.

“Argh, you party-pooper.”

“Oh, so I’m the party pooper now. And here I am, thinking about a lunch break at Kenny’s today with a certain someone who had been talking about how awesome it would be to have another taste of their amazing burger. But I guess the plan had to be postponed,” Nyx mumbled behind a playful smirk and held back a booming laugh when Prompto flailed around, taking the news quite unwell. Nyx turned his back to him and dumped the dirty dishes along with the unwashed pan, he would wash it when they get back later.

“Oh, c’mon!” Prompto bounced around and followed Nyx outside. “Please, Nyxie! You promised, c’mon!”

Nyx couldn’t contain himself any longer and laughed out loud. He ruffled Prompto’s hair and messed it up like a big brother would. The style was quite funky and fresh and to be truthful Nyx liked It a lot. It suited Prompto perfectly. “Alright, I’ll take you there, you spoiled brat,” he breathed out while Prompto whined over his ruined hard work. He would have to restyle it again, damn it.

“I can’t wait, like, seriously! I get to meet everyone again, like, how long has it been since we’ve all kick some ass together?! And oh, the prince’s gonna be one of us now, right? Cool! Bet he can do some trick and-… Um… Nyx?” Prompto’s voice was dribbling with uncertainty which made Nyx slowing his pace.

“Hm? What’s it?”

“You’re not seriously thinking about going in _those_ , right? Because seriously, you’ll be the next trending topic of the Citadel, just saying.”

It was then that Nyx realized he hadn’t followed his morning routine for a bathroom visit and changed into his uniform. He was still clad in boxer and coffee stained t-shirt. Outside. Where the people passing could see him. “Son of a-…!” he didn’t bother to finish his sentence as he ran full speed into the house, Prompto’s bubbling laughter chasing after him not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a glimpse of Prompto's past. I keep dropping hints after hints without any clear explanation about what was going on but can anyone guess what will happen next? What's with Prompto? What makes him special? How did he get close to Nyx and crowned him with the title "BFF"? I'll let you guys wonder for a while-... until I post the chapter with the answer that might sprout even more questions.  
> I hope you enjoy this since apparently I do, a lot. Please share what's on your mind?  
> I'll try to update soon, as soon as I can anyway, since I've got exam coming in about, what, 3-4 days top. These passing 3 weeks better be worth it, gosh dang it.


	4. It's Good to be Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glaive thinks it's time to return.  
> The Prince starts to get curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's over. My exams... Oh God, I think I kinda messed up back then but what's done is done. Thinking about it over and over will change nothing, so I might as well just move on.  
> I tried working on this chapter and I seriously think this chapter is kinda boring-... It's not really what I expected when I first started writing this but it just ended up this way. It's not that bad but I think it could be better somehow, I just dunno how.  
> This chapter feels kind of a filler... for something bigger that might come later.  
> But anyway, thank you so much for the kudos and comments you gave me in the previous chapter. Please try to enjoy this one and please, please, try to ignore any grammar mistake you find? Ahahaha...

Being late on the very first day of duty was unthinkable and most of all unprofessional. But to do it on the second day didn’t actually make it better. Especially since the Captain had predicted such thing would happen the moment he left for his room. He had actually declared that he would come much earlier than any of them; even going as far as saying that he would be the one to unlock the door. Crowe would have the laugh of the life in the following 10 minutes or so.

He should’ve doubted his capability of waking up before the alarm blaring. Heck, even hours after that. He had heard he was able to stay asleep through an earthquake when they were having a fishing trip back when he was in high school. That sounded ridiculous but he wasn’t surprised. Sleeping was more than just a hobby for him, it seemed; and people had told him it was one of his talent. A useless one at that but whatever.

Ignis had told him the previous night that he would be unable to accompany him this morning due to the work that had been piled up inside his office-… Well, it was actually Noctis’ work, but he had something more important thing to do and obviously, everything would be transferred right into his advisor’s open arms. Being a prince came along with mountains of paperwork to sign and he was so damn grateful to have someone like Ignis to put up with his shit.

With Gladio also absent due to a special request for him to teach the new recruits of the Crownsguard a lesson or two, he was left on his own. Which would be awesome should he had nothing else to do but lazing around in his room or running away somewhere to fish. Noctis was just finished styling his hair and failed miserably when he stole a glace over the clock by the wall next to his drawer. It was 07.50 am, there was no way he would be there on time.

Curse him and his drowsiness.

Wait, no. When he became king, the first thing he would do was to issue a new rule. No need to wake up early and head straight to work. He would give people the time to just roll around in bed all morning before finding the need and motivation to leave their house and do their goddamn work. But that would probably rise another problem he wouldn’t bother to fix and have Ignis chew him out. So yeah… He would have to rethink that one.

His muse got him to waste more of his precious time and by the time he realized it, it was 08.00 am already. There, now he was officially late.

“Goddammit…” he huffed and let his gaze linger on the mirror for another second before walking out of his room, his coat hanging by his shoulder. The temperature was quite warm and it had been predicted that today would be hot as hell as the summer was just around the corner. Noctis surely missed those days when he could have a whole month break back in high school. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to just holed up in his room and freeze the air with a simple blizzard spell.

Or maybe just turn his AC on full blast, that could work.

The guards on the hallway gave him a salute as he was passing by while he gave them nods in return. When he at last reached the end of the corridor that would let him enter the Kingsglaive wing, his back was already drenched. Wearing black in a hot day was not a good decision but as a Lucian noble it was his duty to wear their color with price. It didn’t make it easier but at least he had a valid reason to torture himself.

“Oh, you’re here!” Noctis’s ears perked up. He knew that voice even though he couldn’t put it as familiar just yet. He turned his head sideway and spotted that particular fluff of blond hair bouncing up and down as the owner approached him, waving his arms around as if he was a great distance away from Noctis.

“Yeah, um… Prompto, was it?” Noctis scrunched up his nose as the gear inside his head started turning. He wasn’t that bad with names but it was just one of those moments where he found it hard to put whose face belongs to which name. When the blond smiled at him, oh so brightly, he gave himself a pat on his back for not embarrassing himself.

“Yeah! I’m so happy you remember!” Prompto chirped but his laughter morphed into a horrified gasp when a hand suddenly came up and ruffled his styled hair. “Goddammit, Nyx!” he bristled and threw a betrayed look at the Glaive who just arrived.

Nyx didn’t bother to apologize at him and just laughed at his expense. “You had it coming, Prom. With that hair styled into a Chocobo’s butt, someone will fall into temptation and give it a pat sooner or later,” he explained while giving it another go.

Prompto hissed and slipped away from Nyx’s evil clutch, going straight onto Noctis and hid behind him as if Noctis to give him protection against the Galahdian. “My hair does NOT look like a Chocobo’s butt!!” he sounded offended and Noctis held himself back from giving him any comment. Because really, it really did look like one. “C’mon, Prince! Back me up!”

There was no better way to describe Noctis’ expression other than a long and lazy ‘meeeh’ because the heat was really getting into him. He didn’t feel like doing anything other getting inside the briefing room to cool down.

“Nope, I hear no objection from the Prince. You lose,” Nyx snickered and made another dive toward the blond who let out a strangled yelp next to Noctis’ ear and glued himself tight to the Prince’s back. Noctis couldn’t understand how the blond could handle the heat, especially when he wore his uniform to the very top button-… Wait. Uniform?

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s biceps to hold him in place and faced him, eyes observing him from head to toe. The blond was wearing a Kingsglaive uniform, a legitimate one at that. The black coat hugged his slender form perfectly, the silver bahamut with his swords glaring under the sunlight. While Noctis’ had been personalized by adding a serial of golden chains across the chest, Prompto’s was quite plain aside from a red cloth tied around his right bicep and a serial of words that had been sewed on his right shoulder. He could read it clearly.

= **IT’S A BEAUTIFUL DAY NOW WATCH SOME BASTARD FUCK IT UP** =

Was that even legal?

“You’re a Kingsglaive?” the question sounded kind of idiotic in Noctis’ ears. It wasn’t like a commoner could just steal a uniform and parade around the palace without anybody taking any notice and throwing him to the dungeon. And now that he had the time he needed to stare in a close proximity, he took notice of how there were freckles spreading over Prompto’s face.

The color was such a contrast against his skin. It would take times for him to make a count but the structure made him think of the constellation in a night sky. Like hundred sparks of stardust…

How amusing.

“Well duh, a senior even,” Prompto laughed awkwardly as he hesitantly tugging his arms away from Noctis’ grip. The prince noticed the discomfort all over Prompto’s face and released him all together, muttering a quiet apologize for his sudden action. “No, it’s okay! Don’t feel bad! I do look a bit young to be a Kingsglaive, you’re just the first one not to shout it out loud.”

“Well, you do look like a middle schooler, now that you mention it,” Nyx snorted.

“Now you shut it, Mister!” Prompto puffed his cheeks out and pointed at Nyx who just waved at him with a cheeky grin. “Ugh, I’m gonna tell Libby you’re being an ass!”

“I couldn’t care less, to be honest.”

The sigh came up from the open door that was leading to Kingsglaive briefing room. Prompto was squealing out loud and Noctis barely had the time to clap both of his hands over his ears. The high-pitched sound could damage his eardrums should he not be careful, especially when Prompto practically screamed right in front of his face.

Prompto literally launched himself toward the Captain of the Kingsglaive and latched his arms around the man’s neck, unintentionally choking him. Captain Libertus was a heavy-set man with a friendly manner who was now in his late twenties, but his expression showed that he couldn’t take anymore bullshit from anyone. But it seemed that Prompto couldn’t care less. The young Glavie swung himself around and slapped Libertus’ cheek lightly, chuckling whole heartedly as he did so.

“You really haven’t changed-…! Wait, you do look plumper than the last time I saw you,” Prompto hummed as if he was in a deep though.

“You cheeky brat think you’re so funny! You just saw me yesterday!” Libertus caught Prompto who had no time to dodge and put him on a headlock. Noctis was quite surprised. For someone whose body looked like it was designed for heavy hitting, Libertus moved fast.

“The lighting made you look slimmer, a simple trick of-… Ouch! C’mon Libby, lemme go!”

“Nope, gotta give you a lesson first.”

The blond flailed around, screaming “uncle” a lot as he slapped Libertus’ arm in surrender. Nyx was laughing like he might die tomorrow, never really taking a break to breathe. Noctis couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding but maybe he just had to get used to it. After all, such things like this might happen more often in near future. It wasn’t a bad sight to watch, he didn’t really mind.

After minutes had passed, it was Nyx who at last decided maybe they had been playing around long enough. “Alright boys, that’s enough. Playtime’s over, big guy,” he swiftly flicked Prompto’s earlobe to stop him from struggling and squeezed Libertus’ shoulder firmly. “Well, at least we know there’s muscle under all that flab.”

Libertus pouted and the look made Noctis thought he wouldn’t be able to take him seriously. That was bad, considering he was the Captain. “I’m not fat! It’s all pure muscle!” he groaned and shoved both Prompto and Nyx aside when Nyx pinched his stomach.

“Tell that to all the burgers you inhaled. You practically forgot to chew most of the time,” Nyx smirked and was about to make another joke when Prompto cut him as if it was the most natural thing to do. He used his waist to bump into Nyx and pushed him aside as he focused his eyes of Libertus.

“Oh, talking about burger, Nyx gonna treat me lunch at Kenny’s! You wanna come with?” it was an invitation with no choice of refusal. Prompto didn’t wait for Libertus to answer as he turned around and smiled from ear to ear at Noctis who felt like a spectator from the sidewalk. “You’re welcome to come with us too, Prince Noctis! Like, the more the merrier, yes? I dunno if it’ll suit your taste, though. The food is kinda greasy but that’s what makes it the best.”

“Oi, that’s my wallet you’re hoarding around, Chocoboy,” Nyx grumbled but didn’t outright object. He really was too soft on the kid, it wasn’t healthy.

Noctis thought about it for a second. It wasn’t like he had anything to do, or to eat for that matter, since Ignis was going to be busy all day. He hadn’t leave any lunch for Noctis to bring with him. He had thought about going somewhere to eat later but now that Prompto invited him to join the Kingsglaive for a group visit to the local restaurant, there was really no reason for him to refuse. As long as there were no vegetables involved, especially beans. God, how he hated them.

“Sure,” he shrugged. “I’ll come with, treats on you.”

“Nope, it’s on Nyx,” Prompto shoved his thumb toward Nyx.

“You’re really too soft on him, man,” Libertus used his knuckle to give Nyx’s temple a nudge. Nyx just sighed and made a sour face but he offered no words to scold Prompto. The blond really got him wrapped in his bony fingers. “Anyway, we’ve wasted enough time as it is. I’m gonna give you a briefing about tomorrow’s mission and the things you gotta prepare. You better put those ears for good use, Argentum.”

Prompto did a salute with a straightened back but the playful grin was still persistent on his face. “Aye – aye, Captain!” Libertus grunted and left to lead the small group of misfits into the briefing room. Noctis quietly followed the captain and stole a glance over his shoulder as both of the senior members of the Kingsglaive took their time to do the same. They really were chummy with each other, and quite touchy feely at that.

So… Were they an item? Not that he had a problem with it, but it made him wonder how they could be so open about it? Not all people was as open minded as him-… Well, to be honest he just found it too much of a hassle to think about it. He was just going to mind his own business and maybe stir clear when things were going to be a little bit too heavy around them, before things got awkward and all.

But then again…

He still couldn’t believe that Prompto was a fully legit Kingsglaive, though.

How old was he again? He couldn’t be that much older than Noctis-… Heck, he looked even younger than him. Maybe one or two years younger? A few months younger or older could cover it as well, but years older wouldn’t really make sense with how he looked. And he did say he was a senior member. How old was he when he first joined?

He halted his train of thought and he caught the sight of people lining up around the spacey room, papers strewn over the huge table that was situated right in the middle. There were empty seats that most members decided to ignore as they strode around and leaned over the report papers. Noctis recognized some of the faces as a lot of them had played bodyguard for him in the past, but they weren’t exactly familiar enough for him to put names of each one. The few new recruits were there too. It appeared he was the last one to arrive.

There was a woman with a brown hair styled into a messy updo leaning over the table next to a man with a short wavy black hair. Noctis knew them too, they had been the one who accompanied him to his inauguration two days prior. Both of them noticed the new presence inside the room and greeted with such a warm welcome, a little bit too warm judging by how loud they voiced it.

“Oh, there he is!” Crowe Altius banged her hands on the table, euphoria painting her face almost instantly. “You owe me 500 Gils!”

“Oh c’mon!” Pelna groaned, throwing his head back as he fished his side pocket to pull out of bundle of cash. Crowe snatched them up in a blink of an eye and started counting. “You just have come 20 minutes late, your highness.”

“Sorry…?” Noctis wasn’t really sure what to say.

“You put a bet on him coming right on time? Should’ve known better, Pelna-… No offence, highness,” Nyx whistled a marveled tune as he waltzed closer to them as if he had nothing to do with the violation. He was late, too, even more than Noctis.

Crowe cackled. “Nah, he was betting the prince would come thirty mi-…” her words trailed off and died in her throat as she met the eyes of the new addition to the team whose face was still fresh in her memory. “Prompto?”

Prompto flashed a quick smile and an awkward wave, like he was too giddy and excited to give more than that. “Hi, Crowe, Pelna,” he squeaked as he slipped free from Nyx’ arm around his shoulder and stood next to Noctis.

What happened next was in a blur and Noctis barely had the time to react when Crowe pounced on Prompto like a cat dove for its dinner. Prompto let out an undignified shriek as the woman caught him in a tight prison on an embrace. Pelna drew near soon after, calling Crowe’s name a couple time as he reminded her that Prompto would need a time to fill his lungs soon enough. By the familiarity of the action, Noctis could make a conclusion that Prompto wasn’t kidding when he said he was a Kingsglaive.

Oh, the surprise.

“I missed you, kiddo! How long has it been?!” Crowe beamed as she drew back to get a better look at her companion. “You haven’t changed! A little paler but you’re never really got the tan to begin with,” she mouthed more to herself. “Nyx had mentioned that you’re about ready to come back but damn it takes you so damn long!”

“Good to see you, Prom,” Pelna took it upon himself to worsen the mess op top of Prompto’s head. The shape of his hair was barely recognizable now, much to Prompto’s sorrow. “Yuck, who did your hair? You let Nyx style it for you or something?” he winced, drawing his hand back at the sticky sensation that stuck on over his palm.

Prompto protested. “No, I did it myself and you messed it up! I demand a compensation!” he growled but the sound he produced was non-threatening to the listeners. “You guys are so mean! Like, it took me hours to get it up and you just have to take turns to flatten it back down!”

Crowe smirked teasingly and sent him a wink. “I’m sure you can easily get it up this morning, baby boy,” and Prompto actually moaned out loud like he was close to crying.

“I can’t believe I choose to come here instead of having a longer holiday!” he faked a sob and pushed his back forward into a hunch. “You guys suck.”

“I’mma treat you at Kenny’s, remember?”

“Okay, you guys, _except_ Nyx who’s gonna treat me at Kenny’s, suck.”

“Guys, enough with the chit-chat. Shut that cake hole before I shove my foot in, Ulric,” Libertus clapped his hands and shot a challenging look to Nyx who was about to make a nice comeback. It was always Nyx who got the most joy at riling the captain up. “Now that his highness Prince Noctis has decided to grace us with his presence, even though it’s kinda late-… You too, Shitheads. Goddamn you’re slower than my grandma.”

Prompto snickered, ignoring the fact that he was one of the said ‘Shitheads’. Nyx chuckled along with him without a care of the world and Noctis caught the sight of a slight smile across Crowe’s face. She heeded not Libertus’s call for attention from up front as she spent her time watching the blond man. It took only a couple seconds for Crowe to return Noctis’ wondering stare with a finger pressed to her curved lips.

It also didn’t escape his observing eyes that some of the new recruits were looking at them in curiosity. Like Noctis the day before, they didn’t recognize the blond man in the uniform and some started whispering. As far as Noctis could remember, Prompto wasn’t present along with the other members of the Kingsglaive in his inauguration. Was he gone in a mission or something? Weird… Noctis swore he heard someone mentioned the word ‘ _Nif_ ’ at one point but he couldn’t be sure.

Libertus cleared his throat with a booming cough and both the snickers and the whispers ceased instantly. It was time for the briefing. And like hell if Noctis could pay attention to the words Libertus said, as Prompto occasionally came into his line of vision to mouth ‘ _Lunch at Kenny’s_ ’ with a blinding all-teeth smile.

At least until Libertus threw a marker at his head.

This would be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going stop it right there. It left much to be desired but I can't give anything life-changing or action-packed chapter just yet. The mission will come in the next chapter. But seriously.. I was thinking about making the meeting between the older members of the Glaives' and Prom a little bit more... heartfelt... But something got me thinking "no, save that for something with bigger impact" so yeah.  
> There's also still no Cor, not much of Ignis and Gladio either... But that will change as the story progress-... Who am I kidding? I'm just going with the flow, dang it.. I'm gonna do my best.


	5. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then, the Shield comes along.   
> The wheel starts moving, and fate is smiling upon those she favored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so... I'm baaack~  
> It's been kinda long since I last post anything, like, a month or two? I dunno... this past month had been quite stressful, especially since things made my wallet shrunk quite a bit. By 'bit', I actually mean A LOT.  
> But things weren't all that bad. I've gotten the result of my exam and I was kinda shocked, to tell the truth. I got an A- and for God's sake I know not how that happened!! I guess my luck hadn't run out just yet... 
> 
> But anyway, time for a new chapter. This one is kinda longer than my previous ones but... This was supposed to be even longer, actually. But it the end I just decided to put parts of it on the next chapter instead of cramming everything into one and ending up make a total mess. There's still no action just yet but we'll get there soon. And so, again, this chapter is more about "talking" than "kicking" but I do hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless.   
> And this one hadn't being betaed since my friend is kinda busy-... SUPER busy, I know coz I've been standing in her place months ago, I feel sorry for her... So yeah, I apologize for any mistake you might find inside, along with lots of repetitive words I use because I can't seem to find any other one to use with my limited vocabulary.

"Man, I can’t take another bite…”

“So you said after eating from the very same menu these past few days, before you ordered one huge scoop of ice cream and chomp it down in one bite.”

“Nyxie, dude, there’s always room for desert.”

Noctis took a large bite at this own burger and reached out for the napkin before the oil that was steadily dribbling down his chin could leave a stain on his uniform. Ignis would have his head if he heard how his diet had taken a turn from bad to worse in his absent. But what could he say? He could never say no for Kenny’s double cheese burger and French fries. If Ignis ever asked, he would just say he couldn’t refuse the invitation from his fellow Kingsglaive. Think of it as a way for a socially awkward him to get closer to his co-worker, that could work.

Libertus chewed loudly as he watched Prompto and Nyx’s conversation in amusement. Noctis noticed how many eyes were trained at the sight of a group of Kingsglaive nesting themselves in the small corner of a fast food restaurant. It wasn’t supposed to be a daily occurrence but it had been so lately. A certain pattern had been formed, with Prompto dragging them cheerfully out of the Citadel for lunch and urged Nyx to drive faster to Kenny’s.

Not that any of them complained, though. The food was great.

“Seriously, Prom. Wipe your face, you’re such a messy eater,” Crowe threw a napkin right on Prompto’s face and laughed out loud when he let out a startled yelp.

“No, I’m not!” Prompto exclaimed as he made an attempt to throw the napkin aside. He took a glance over the window next to his seat and winced at his reflection. “Okay, so maybe I am… But it’s not like I do this every day!”

The team was so fucking noisy but Noctis had gotten used to it. Spending times with these ragtag group for two whole weeks did that without him noticing. It was awkward at first, with him tended to steer clear from crowds and loud voices. But after doing missions with them (most of the said missions were nothing but simple monster clean-up but that would do for a newbie, they said) and spent hours a day together, things got easier for him.

Noctis also got to know more about his so-called teammates, now that he found it comfortable enough to call them such. Libertus was a nice captain whose close circle spare no respect outside the briefing room and battlefield. He often got the butt end of the jokes though he was able to hold his own weight by putting some nice snarky comments when Nyx got a little bit out of hand. And while Noctis’ assessment about the guy’s movement hadn’t changed, it somehow surprised him to see a Kingsglaive so bad at warping.

It wasn’t a rare case of for a Glaive to get a sudden vertigo attack after warping, but outright vomiting was... a little bit embarrassing for someone with Libertus’ experience and status. 

Crowe was a nice woman, a bit rough on the outside but also friendly. She had this motherly sense when one of the teammates are down and stressed, which was hidden pretty well most of the time. Noctis had seen her leaving bits of her fries to share with Prompto, the very same bits she fought nails and teeth to defend from Pelna and Nyx’s dirty fingers. She played favorite but none of them called it on her, or maybe nobody cared. And from what he had seen of her in battle, she got real knacks for magic.

Pelna was kinda similar to Crowe, but with more easy-going attitude and messed up sense of humor. He loved playing pranks and throwing jokes, some of were were not even at the right moment but that was just how he was. But Noctis gotta give it to him, the man got brain. He was smart, almost Ignis smart in Noctis’ dictionary but he didn’t show it often when they were out of danger.

Nyx Ulric… Noctis had known him longer than the other Glaives but it was easy to say that working alongside of the man showed him things he hadn’t known. Nyx was a team player who could easily turn into a lone wolf if he had to. Noctis still couldn’t beat him in swordplay but he was faster so that got to count something. Oh, and Noctis was better in magic but his stamina was still lacking. But anyway, working along with Nyx had been enlightening and mostly fun.

If he ignored most of the jokes and sarcasm directed at him when he messed up.

The guy knew where to hit right in the feels, in the bad way, even when he didn’t mean to.

And then there was Prompto. Prompto Argentum, the baby chick of the team. The team had been calling the two of them ‘Duo Chocobo’ due to the style of their hair. Prompto’s infatuation with the avian didn’t help the matter. He was crazy about them, and that was putting it lightly. Noctis had spent two weeks by his side in the Citadel, but not in battle.

Prompto had not been given any mission since the time Noctis had been enlisted into his first. Libertus handed him in-city missions that mostly required him moving around to handle documents or sending things to the neighboring towns. And what made Noctis wonder was that every mission he had been given would be accompanied with an extra Glaive. Either it was Nyx, Crowe or Pelna… Prompto would never step outside Insomnia without a shadow tagging along.

That got Noctis thinking… What was the problem? Could Prompto not handle himself in battle? Noctis had neven seen the guy hold any weapon aside from playing around and a quick morning training. To say he was bad with blades was a bit… Prompto was so, so bad with them. Just seeing him gripping the handle were enough to give Nyx a heart attack.

Noctis had seen it firsthand how Prompto almost stabbed Libertus who was watching from the side of the training ground when his grip on the long swords loosened mid-swing. The blade flew across the room and lodged itself on the wall almost a little bit too violently. Prompto’s effort with long staff or spear went a little bit better but not by much. He could probably save his life by warping around to avoid any contact with enemy but-… Can he actually warp?

Noctis had never seen him warping. Every Kingsglaive had to be able to warp, right?

“Hey, you guys are doing that mission at Duscae in two days, right? Let me tag along!” Prompto chirped and it took Noctis a moment to realize the whole banter died down almost instantly. “What?” the blondie blinked, he surely didn’t expect this kind of response.

“You wanna come with us?” Pelna still got half-chewed food inside his gapping mouth that spewed out when he spoke. Prompto cringed as a bit of mushed fries almost landed on his elbow.

“Eewww! Didn’t your momma teach you to swallow before talking, Pelna?!”

“Nah, she told me to spit it out instead. Didn’t know your mommy is that kinky,” Pelna wiggled his eyebrows and Prompto rewarded him with a smack upside down his head. “Goddammit! I almost got chocked!”

“Serves you right!”

Libertus cleared his throat after pushing down the lump of food down his throat with a glass of water. “Are you sure you’re well enough to join us, Prompto?” he asked and Noctis wondered what he meant by that. Was Prompto wounded in his previous mission or something? Noctis hadn’t noticed any limp or other sign that should have been there.

Prompto replied Libertus’ question with a roll of his eyes. “By the Six, don’t tell me this is why you haven’t given me any fight related mission!” he groaned and crossed both arms in front of his chest like a child throwing a tantrum. “Dude, I’m perfectly fine. Like, I’m striking 1000% from 0 - 100%, so c’mon!”

It was easy to see that Prompto’s confession wasn’t enough to make Libertus’ mind. He threw a glance over Nyx’s side for a second opinion. “Well, he’s doing fine. Like, he hasn’t wet the bed for months now if that’s what you’re asking,” of course Nyx wouldn’t answer it seriously.

“Right, thank you so much, Nyx. What a best friend you are,” Prompto huffed and threw greasy napkin at Nyx who easily evaded it. “I’m serious, Libby! Like, see for yourself! No eyebags! Healthy skin! Straight posture! What more do you need?!”

“Well, if your skin is what you define as healthy, the corpse would still be living, Chocoboy,” Crowe snickered. “But aside from that, I think he’s okay. No objection from me, Captain. Let the boy tag along with us, he’ll come in handy.”

“Oh my goodness, I know exactly why you’re my favorite, Crowe!” Prompto gushed up and made a fake love-struck expression at Crowe who played along with him, puckering her lips in kissy motion.

Nyx snorted and turned to Noctis. “What do you say, your highness?” and Noctis found himself a bit at lost. Now they were asking him? He didn’t even know why Prompto was out of commission in the first place. How would he know if he was good to go? But anyway, since Crowe already gave him a thumb up, why shouldn’t Noctis?

“Why not?” he replied, because he wasn’t quite sure enough to give a straight answer. A question for a question was always the safest bet.

“You heard him, Cap’n. His majesty Prince Noctis has spoken,” Nyx smirked and Libertus let out a heavy sigh. “It’s okay, I’ll keep an eye on him. It’s not really a hard mission to start with, don’t worry.”

If the assurance was enough to get Libertus to make a decision, it didn’t show on his face. But after a minute passed by, Libertus grunted and pushed his empty plate aside. “Seven hundred sharp, one minute late and you’re out,” he huffed.

Prompto threw both arms in the air and produced a serial of pumped-out noises which sounded more like a chocobo’s mating call. Noctis cheered up on him internally and couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have him on the team mid-fight.

 

0OoO0-0OoO0

 

“Woaaaah! This place is so awesome!” Prompto couldn’t contain his excitement as he leaned out of the car, snapping pictures nonstop with his camera. Noctis agreed with him, the view was breathtaking and from what he had seen, there was a lake nearby where he could take his time to fish.

“Alright, Kids, no playing around and focus yourself on the mission, okay? Prompto, get your ass back onto your seat, would you?” Nyx tried to stay focused on the road ahead but the view of Prompto being so close into getting a sudden faceplant into the ground that might morph it into splattered bits in the wilds got him all tensed up. “I’m starting to question my decision to bring you along…”

A throaty chuckle from passenger seat reminded Nyx that there was an extra baggage he had to bring along to proceed with the mission smoothly. Not that he minded, he welcomed the said baggage with an open arm and might even offer to carry him around just to show how much he appreciated the idea… If only the man was not quite as big as he appeared to be. Fat could only weigh so much but the man was pure muscle.

Gladiolus Amicita was the sworn shield of the prince and for this mission he had been entrusted to keep an eye on the prince to make sure he came back in one piece. Noctis had stated that there was certainly no need for Gladio to come along for that reason. He had been away on more than three missions that required him to be properly armed and he managed to come back in one piece, minus the obvious scratches and that one time Ignis had to stitch the sleeve of his uniform.

But he didn’t push Gladio away due to the fact that he missed the shield’s company. Ignis and Gladio had been a constant presence in his life and to be suddenly forced to be away from them took time for him to get used to.

Not that he would admit it out loud.

No, Gladio would never live it down and Ignis would totally use it as a blackmail material should he refuse to eat his vegetables when he got back.

“Prompto, listen to your PAPA and be a good boy,” Crowe was seated in the back, right between Noctis who was visibly struggling to stay awake and Prompto who just couldn’t stay put. “It’s good having you here with us, Gladiolus. Especially since we’re about to be one man short before you tag along.”

Pelna was supposed to come with them but Libertus suddenly announced that something came up that would require a fast approach. There was a sighting of an MTs activity neat Altissia that had roused the attention of the council and the Kingsglaives were to go there to scout the proximity and report back to Insomnia. This was a small group mission, and Pelna had been chosen to lead the team that would be sent to Altissia the very same day Noctis and his team departed to Duscae.

“Eeewww!” Prompto scrunched his nose and took a break from his sightseeing. “I’m not calling you ‘Daddy’, that’s so fucking gross!”

“Nobody’s telling you to,” Nyx got goosebumps from hearing Prompto spelling the word. Because imagining the boy calling him such whole heartedly might give him a stroke. “Sorry, I’m not into twinks, just so you know.”

“God, are we really having this conversation right now?!” Prompto groaned. “We have an outsider-…! Sorry big guy,” Gladio waved his hand because really, he was enjoying this conversation the more he listened to it. “ …-an outsider with us and you start spewing shits like that might just make him think we’re a crazy bunch! And I’m not a twink! I’m a hunk!”

Gladio snorted, this joke had taken its toll on him and he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Yeah right,” he didn’t know what was right to say that wouldn’t make him sound like an asshole at this point. This blondie got a talent for comedy, he gotta give it to him.

Crowe barked out a laugh that instantly shook Noctis out of his quick nap while Prompto let out a gasp that screamed betrayal more than his face. “Dude, I thought you’re on my side! I thought we have a chemistry!”

“Okay, and we’re here,” Nyx clucked his tongue and stepped on the brake a little bit too soon. Prompto didn’t have enough time to brace himself for the sudden jolt and had to give a passionate kiss to the back of the driver’s seat. The trail of curses he let out lured another laugh out of Nyx’s parted lips. “Sorry, Prom. Should’ve listened to the first warning to stay put, huh?”

Noctis who also didn’t receive the much-needed warning about the sudden stop almost broke his nose. He had to remind Gladio to leave enough space for the passenger in the back seat next time he planned to ride shotgun. Noctis tried to blink the sleep away from his eyes before following Nyx and Gladio out of the car.

“This is as far as we can ride our way to our destination and there’s no way we can get there by foot before dark, so I suggest we make camp and prepare for a long walk tomorrow,” Nyx announced as the head of the so-called expedition. The sky was still bright, but it was only a matter of time before the sun set and the night came.

Rushing into danger without enough time to prepare for the worst, especially in a place where the Daemons could easily ambush them, was simply idiotic.

Nyx unloaded their bags from the trunk and dropped them by his feet, motioning for the other to pick up their respective belonging. Gladio moved first and picked his own bag and the camping equipment in one go without even grunting. Noctis followed soon after, seeing as Crowe had already walked by Nyx’s side toward the haven nearby. The prince was on the middle of pulling his bag up when a flash of light caught his attention.

There stood Prompto, his small bag hanging by his shoulder, holding his camera like a precious baby in his hands. He stole a glance over the result of the quick shot he took and produced a pleased smile. “You guys sure are photogenic,” he whistled as he strolled closer toward his companions.

Gladio snorted in amusement and walked past Prompto, giving the space the younger lad walk side by side with the prince. It wouldn’t hurt to let Noctis get closer to someone his own age, or someone closer to it than him or Ignis.

“You look great in this,” Prompto practically shoved his camera screen under Noctis’ nose that the raven had to lean backward just to be able to look at what Prompto was showing him. So Prompto wasn’t just playing around, he knew what to do when he held a camera. Even as someone who barely understood what he was supposed to comment about art, the picture he saw was great.

“You’re good with camera, huh?” Noctis heaved his bag and proceeded to follow Gladio’s trail, knowing full well that Prompto would surely tag along without any need for an invitation.

“Nah, just a little above average… But yeah, I like it,” Prompto shrugged as he scratched the back of his head, seemed a little bit embarrassed by the sudden compliment he received from the prince. “Wait, that’s a compliment, right?”

“What do you think?” Noctis smirked playfully and made a motion like he was about to leave Prompto behind. The blonde’s mouth gapped like he was looking for a word to say but found none as his mind was currently working to get his legs to actually move. Multitasking was not something he was good at.

“That’s a compliment, yep, I’m pretty sure it is,” Prompto grinned when he was, again, shoulder to shoulder with Noctis. “So, first time camping?” he started a new topic, a little bit distracted by the birds atop of the trees they passed. He pulled his camera up on his eye level and took a shot after a couple seconds of steady aim. 

Noctis hummed, never really willing to give a clear answer. Prompto was a nice guy and fun to be with, giving him chopped bits for an answer seemed to keep him interested to stay on topic and talk. “What makes you think so?” he had had his first taste of camping on his second mission since the area they had to cover was quite large and it was impossible to finish the task in one go.

Sleeping in the wild wasn’t exactly his thing but it could be worse.

“Wait, nope. Your second mission, yes?” Prompto reminded himself. “Nyx told me about that, said that you almost burnt the whole camp to make a fire!”

Noctis scrunched his nose as the memory stroke him. It was an accident. He had been tasked to start the fire while the other prepared the ingredients for their dinner. He kind of miscalculated how much magic he was supposed to pour into it, and sneezing apparently spiked the power he released up through the roof. Next thing he knew Nyx and some of the new recruits were yelling for water and scrambled around to put out the flames that in the end had managed to burn down one of their camping set.

Prompto snickered, enjoying the mild discomfort and annoyance Noctis showed at the mention of his failure. “Hey, don’t mind! It’s a rookie mistake, don’t think about it!” right, he enjoyed it very much.

Noctis huffed and shoved one of his hand into his pocket. “Heh, bet you did something worse than me when you first camp with the guys,” he didn’t even need an answer to back his theory up as Prompto’s flushed face was an explanation enough. “Thought so. I’m gonna ask Nyx for the detail. Don’t mind, I’m sure it’s just a rookie mistake.”

“Oooh, no you won’t!”

The two youngest members of the team were the last to arrive at the haven. By the time they put aside their belongings to settle down after their discussion about why vegetables were not a good pick for breakfast (no, Prompto, don’t make me start about those fucking beans, they’re God’s biggest mistake for fuck’s sake), the others were already on the move to build their camp for the night.

Noctis had to say, he quite enjoyed talking to Prompto. They didn’t talk about anything deep, just threading on something light and friendly but the way their conversation go from one topic to another was fairly pleasant. If he had to go for another mission with Prompto again, he wouldn’t mind. He was, for now, a company he would certainly enjoy for many days to come.

 

0OoO0-0OoO0

 

Gladio had seen how interested Noctis was in whatever he was talking about with Prompto. While he himself was curious about what those two lads were discussing so intensely about, it was refreshing to see how the quiet Noctis managed to find a conversation so enjoyable. It was quite rare for Noctis to show someone outside of his inner circle how animate he could become. What he had seen was not exactly what he and Ignis was used to when they were together out of the public eyes, but it was certainly far from what Noctis had provided to other people.

If the smile he put over his face was a sign enough.

And so, it somehow surprised him to hear Prompto greeted him the time he was on his way to start building the second tent. “Gladio, right?” the blond started, looking a little bit worried he got the wrong name. Gladio stopped what he was doing and set aside a little bit of his time to humor him. The guy seemed nice, he deserved at least that much.

“The one and only. What’s up?” he put the hammer he was holding by the wooden chair he was sitting on and looked straight into Prompto’s eyes. The guy sure had one of the bluest set of orbs he had ever seen, like a deep pool of clear water.

“Oh, yeah… So, you need any help or something?”

“Hmm? Well, I think I can handle this just fine,” he raised an eyebrow. “Not that I don’t appreciate the offer. Aren’t you with Noctis just now, by the way?” now that he remembered, Noctis was nowhere to be seen. It was just Prompto. The situation sent an alarm ablaze in his mind, purely by instinct, and he had to remind himself that they were not alone. There was a group of Kingsglaive with them who would make sure the prince was safe and sound, despite Noctis’ new title as a member of the Glaive.

“Nyx asked for his help so yeah… I thought maybe I could do something. So, you good?” he asked again and Gladio didn’t miss the hint of disappointment behind that cheerful façade.

 “On the second thought…” Gladio hummed. It wouldn’t hurt to give him a chance. “Maybe you could help me hold this down while I hammer the nail,” the way Prompto’s face lit like a streetlamp in the middle of the night broke through his mask. 

Gladio skid to the side to give a little space for Prompto to kneel and showed him the ropes. Prompto was a fast learner by the look of it as he could follow what Gladio showed to do, but he got easily distracted when they started talking. Maybe he had done this before, since he didn’t exactly say this was his first-time camping. But when Gladio let his mind stumbled out from his mouth, Prompto admitted that even when he had gone camping before it was actually his very first time touching a tent mid-built.

From what little time they spent together, aside from the trait he just mentioned, Gladio also found out that Prompto loved talking. Even just about a small cat he saw minutes before they departed from Insomnia, the topic got him all pumped as he described how the small feline looked like. He also didn’t miss how excited Prompto was when he shared the secret that while Nyx liked cats very much, he was unfortunately allergic to their fur.

“So, you guys are that close, ‘eh? You and Nyx,” Gladio hummed.

“Us? Oh, yeah, well… I guess you could say that. He’s always been there, you know? Like, we’ve been buddies for years so if that’s what you mean by ‘close’, then yep we’re super-glue-stuck close,” Prompto answered as if the answer was an automatic programmed response.

“Oh really?” Gladio’s tone sounded a bit judging but he could never be too careful. There was something contradicting inside that statement and his instinct as the Shield of the future king forced him to pick and process it up. “Me and Nyx, we’ve been training together for God knows how long. Not like he ever mentioned of you.”

“Huh? Nyx? Mentioning me? Wha-…? Oh,” It seemed like someone just flicked a switch and a bulb turned extra bright inside Prompto’s head. He got an idea but Gladio could guess that it wasn’t a good one, judging from the was the blonde’s face twisted into some kind of a pained wince. “Oooohh! I’m so sorry, it wasn’t like that! You don’t have to be jealous or anything, we’re close but not _that_ close-…!”

“Wait, what?”

“I mean, Nyx never told me about it-… Not that I blame him or anything, but still… Anyway, you guys together? I’m no competition and seriously, I may just know about it now but I’ll be 100% supportive coz you seem like a nice guy and-…!”

“Whoa-…! Whoa whoa, okay there!” Gladio stammered and barely able to stop himself on time before he hammered his own toes. “Me and Nyx, the fuck?!” he winced slightly as he registered how loud he was being. “Where did that came from, for God’s sake?”

“Eehh? You guys aren’t?”

“Of course we aren’t!”

“Oooohh…” The answer took some time to register in Prompto’s mind and when it did, his face turned from fucking embarrassed to totally-want-to-dig-a-hole-and-bury-myself embarrassed. His pale skin was flushed with a vivid rosy color and his mouth was struggling to form the word he wanted to say in rapid motion. “S-sorry! I mean-… You did say you guys kinda trained together and-…! And you seem kinda salty when you say Nyx never-…!”

Gladio pushed his open palm up to shush Prompto and it worked almost instantly. The younger man slammed his lips shut. “This conversation never happens,” it wasn’t just a statement, it was much closer to an order and Prompto showed how much he agreed to follow the newly made rule. “Let’s just talk about something else. You’ve been with the Kingsglaive for long?”

“Yep, kind of,” Prompto hummed, nodding in reminiscence as he let the pleasant memory played in repeat inside his own mind. He was glad Gladio decided to brought up something else because his brain couldn’t really handle waltzing around the previous topic any longer. “Nyx just became a senior when I first joined, so we kinda got stuck together in mission because someone just have to be there to keep an eye on the new rookie, right? Inexperienced as I can be, to keep this lil’ boy out of trouble.”

“How long ago are we talking about?” Gladio raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew, Nyx had first joined the Kingsglaive when he was in his teen, a year or two before the invasion of Niflheim. Time had not been kind to most people but Nyx got it easier than most. The other one he judged was able to cheat his own age was Cor Leonis, it seemed his title as the immortal didn’t came from just his service in the battlefield.

 “Well… Uh, it’s been quite long, I can’t remember it clearly. A couple years back, I think?” Prompto was holding himself back from letting something slip. It wasn’t an outright lie but he didn’t seem to be telling the truth either.

“Dude, how old are-…”

“Prompto!” Nyx loud call brought both of them out of the private world. Prompto almost snapped his neck when he whipped his head around to see Nyx waving at him not far from the edge of the haven, Noctis standing by his side with an amused look. “Hey, Gladio, mind me borrowing Chocoboy there for a sec?!”

It wasn’t like Gladio could say he did. “Sure,” was all he offered as he made a gesture for Prompto to go to Nyx’s side. “Go on, I can handle it from here,” it wasn’t like he couldn’t since the very beginning. But he wouldn’t lie, things sure got easier when Prompto was around. “Thanks, by the way.”

Prompto took a deep breath and Gladio was sure he wasn’t just imagining that look of relieve across Prompto’s face, which was gone the second he blinked. “No problem, Big Guy. Happy to help!” he chirped and his voice was an octave higher than he usually sounded, but it wasn’t a real proof for any theory Gladio might have.

And when Prompto ran to Nyx’s side with a huge smile lighting up his whole figure, Gladio almost missed the chatter they shared as he continued doing his work. He ended up humming a song he was familiar with to fill the silence all around him, all the while pushing his brain to let his unanswered question go as the night approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Aaaand cut.   
>  The mission will start on the next chapter-... But to start it right away means we'll miss the late night interaction of a certain ragtag but lovable team around a campfire, because seriously, who will be interested to read such a thing, right?   
> ... Right? Um...   
> Anyway, keep tuned for the next chapter because I'll try real hard to have it finished by next week-... or the week after-... As soon as I can.  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KUDOS AND COMMENTS BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY ASIDE FROM THIS!! Please be patient with me for many chapters to come. :)


	6. Once is Never Enough (A Repeat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because once the wheel has start turning nothing can stop it from walking down its path.  
> The pillar tries, and yet fate wants what it wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack, and I'm late but who's surprised.  
> I'm sorry, though... I'm really bad at this... B-but anyway, another chapter is here. Not sure if it's worth the wait, but at least it's better than nothing, yes? Not that I'm saying that it's a bad chapter... Maybe it is, but it's a start. A start of something that might as well be a start for another thing-... I'mma shut my mouth now. I really appreciate how you guys still stick around and read this when I'm like this... Like, the comments and the kudos and the hits and everything...
> 
> But enough of that. Please enjoy the new chapter, there's a little action in it but I'm not used to write anything action-related so maybe it doesn't even make any sense. And oh! I just got FFXV and played it for about 26 hours, I just got into chapter 4 and I'm at level 40 (What's the best level for each chapter though?). I have sooo much fun, but still I think I forgot a lot of things and made up thing I wrote as I go. Moreover, I haven't even watched Kingsglaive, but this is a fanfic so it doesn't have to be accurate... Right? I hope so...
> 
> Ohh right, this chapter is unbetaed... So please forgive me for any mistake you might find inside? Thank you~

Their mission objective was to infiltrate… no, that wasn’t the right word. They were to investigate an abandoned cave in which a distress signal had been sent from. Should it be all of the explanation they received, such quest should be given to the local hunter instead for an extra gil. Then again, it had actually been posted on the local quest board and a couple group of hunters saw this as an easy take down.

None of them came back.

The time the news received by the King’s ears, a new information had been added. One of the hunters who departed a couple weeks back to put their claim on the seemingly harmless case came back barely alive, bearing a trinket from the place he wandered into. It was a helmet, but anyone seeing it could easily name the _thing_ it belonged to.

It was the remaining scrapes of the previously-supposed-to-be head of an MT.

The hunter unfortunately passed before sharing any story he could possibly spare and so the Kingsglaive was given the task with so much room for improvisation. They were to act quick and yet stealthy to approach the matter, since apparently this was quite a sensitive problem. The fact that the peace had been fragile since the beginning was no secret, but most people chose to turn a blind eye on it just to assure themselves that it would hold on for much, much longer.

They were fooling themselves.

Lucian’s territory couldn’t even be compared to those of Niflheim, neither in the matter of size nor the strength of its army. Should the move they made caught the attention of those sly foxes, another war could break out sooner than predicted.

Even worse, sooner than what they could handle.

Preparation for a big clash between nations took years, even decades to complete, and even then, the casualties after would certainly left them with more than just a big headache. And now, Lucian was certainly not ready.

And so, a small team was assembled to investigate the truth behind the mysterious cave in the wilds that had taken more life than desirable, and of course to find out what a bodiless head of a walking machine doing in the middle of nowhere. MT outside of Niflheim was not unheard of, but it wasn’t common either. Most of those functional few that was roaming freely across Lucis were the remaining of the invasion 10 years ago.

The last one that had been sighted in Duscae was destroyed around 4 years ago as the last attempt of a total cleanup of the Nif’s traces. Even back then the MTs they found were already more or less tattered to cracked metals and dangling wires before the hunters put them down. The paints were scrapped by numerous scratches and the red light behind those masks were blinking dimly. Daemons and wild animals weren’t picky when it came to defending their territories, it seemed.

But the condition of those metals that hunter brought-…

“Helloooo? Eos to Nyx?” a gloved palm gave him a slight scare as it came straight toward his face, only to stop millimeters in front of the tip of his nose. “You still there, dude?”

“Prom-…!” Nyx’s breath hitched as he shoved Prompto’s hand with a growl. The younger lad didn’t look the slightest bit taken aback by the response he received, even cackling with a throaty laugh as Nyx threw him a glare.

“You’re zoning out, man! In the middle of mission, even, Shiva knew what you were thinking. Gotta stay focused, because we know your looks can’t save you from the coeurl,” he added with friendly slap across’ Nyx’s back, rising up from his knee to stand and stretch some of those sore muscles he accumulated from crouching for too long.

Nyx huffed, “Most people wave their hand up and down, Prom, not giving it a swing straight to the face,” his nose itched just by imagining the painful twinge he would get if Prompto’s palm had actually connected. He pushed himself up and dusted his pants from dirt and grass, they had spent enough time scouting the area to know it’s more or less safe for them to proceed.

Prompto laughed, “No way, where’s the fun it that?” and strayed away from Nyx, going to the other who had been waiting behind the big tree about 100 meters from the mouth of the cave.

Nyx sighed, Prompto could be a little bit childish sometimes but for whatever reason that might be, Nyx could never stay angry at him for long. It was partly his fault that the blond ended up being the way he was. He never scolded him seriously when he did wrong, mostly because he feared what kind of dark thought might occur inside that pretty head of his if Nyx just said the wrong thing. And also, because this kind of Prompto was much better than that Prompto from-…

Okay, getting side tracked now.

‘ _Focus, Nyx. It’s time to focus, those things can wait until a less dire time. Get your head in the game._ ’ he gave himself a good scolding and an extra slap to both cheeks.

Nyx had been appointed as the team leader, and damn right he was going to act like it.

They had woken up before the sun risen; Noctis sure took his time getting up but it surprised nobody. He did look somehow taken aback by how awake Prompto was by the time he walked toward the bonfire to get his share of breakfast. Nyx shared a little bit of his daily morning routine then, about how Prompto often woke up before him to cook them both a quick breakfast. Nothing complex, just simple things such as toasts and eggs because something more than that might reward them with a burnt kitchen.

The way Prompto looked when Noctis talked about his advisor and his magic touch for food was exhilarating. Firstly, because he was a little bit bored eating the same thing every morning, secondly because Nyx’s capability in culinary track was more or less the same as him. Only slightly better because Nyx can also cook fried rice; he never got bored rubbing it on Prompto’s face.

But anyway, they departed soon after breakfast had been devoured clean. The cave itself was located about 1 kilometer away from the haven, not exactly far per se but the track they had to cross made it difficult. Duscae was composed by hills, cliffs and forests… and caves, of course. Needless to say, it was a playground for nature to do as she pleased.

The mission hadn’t even started and they were already two potions down, blame those coeurls that were smart enough to hide behind those thick bushes. Crowe had to pick her magic right to avoid any wildfire that might as well put an end to the mission all together. Good decision made her pick ice right on time before one of those beasts tore Nyx’s arm off of his shoulder when he was busy attending to the larger one.

Still, if there was one thing Nyx would surely remember from the previous fight, it was the faces Noctis and Gladiolus wore soon after the first shot rang between the clash of blades and claws. He didn’t blame them; there was not many sharpshooters in Lucis, nevertheless Insomnia. Lucians preferred blades and magic instead of bullets and gunpowder. He could only assume they were surprised to find one in the Kingsglaive, so far away from Niflheim and their machinery.

Not to mention a good one at that. What little skill he had with swords, Prompto made it up with how good he was with his quicksilver, the one matching his name. But no matter how skilled he was in keeping himself trigger happy mid fight, somebody gotta make sure he kept the battle ranged or Prompto would surely need a good dose of Phoenix Down.

It wasn’t like they were given much of that.

“Nyx, seriously man, I’mma slap you real good if you don’t stop dazing around,” Prompto groaned and flicked Nyx’s earlobe, cherishing the shocked yelp he drew from his fellow Kingsglaive.

“O-ouch…! Okay, fine, I’m awake now…!” Nyx hissed and nursed his throbbing ear, grimacing as the tender flesh protested quite a bit when he touched it.

Crowe looked unimpressed, clucking her tongue as she shoved her binoculars back into her waist bag. “Stop acting like it’s your first mission and get it together, would you? You see, even the prince here is doing great-… aside from that stupid tumble back then.”

Noctis winced, the memory of when the tail of the coeurl tackled him seconds before he warped hit him hard. He missed his aim by much and almost broke his neck by awkward landing when he appeared on the other side. “Gee, thanks,” he mumbled and elbowed Gladio for laughing at him.

Okay, time to get serious.

They chatter eased up almost immediately as they focused themselves at the task at hand. From what they’ve gathered, there was not much that could be found around the perimeter. No sign of any stray MT that might loiter around being lost in the middle of the wild. There were a couple fresh tracks of animals’ footsteps but it was to be expected with them being quite far from modern civilization.

The only task remained was to explore the cave and report what little things they found; or big at that but it was of course a less desirable outcome.

“Gladiolus and me are going in first, the Duo Chocobo right after. Crowe, watch our back and make sure any small daemons didn’t get a chance to ambush us. Everyone stick close, no running first and playing hero. Any question?”

Noctis raised a hand in sync with Prompto and yet neither of them spared another a glance for the coincidence. Nyx lifted his eyebrow and gave the chance for Noctis to speak up first.

“Yeah, will you stop with that chocobo thing?” Noctis didn’t lose his cool, even when his question seemed like a total joke in the current situation. But of course, his face showed how damn serious he was with every word he said.

Nyx didn’t even bother to provide an answer and just skipped it altogether. Prompto was up next. “Well, will it be dark and cramped and-… you know…?” he fidgeted. Of course. Prompto and his claustrophobia, Nyx almost laughed at that-… Wait, that sounded a little mean of him.

“Calm down, Prom. The info we got the locals said it is quite a big cave, though the tunnels are kinda long and windy and went a little deep down until it went back up to the other exit much closer to the town. They did mention there had been a couple earthquake that had sealed the other exit up so the reason we gotta get in from here,” Nyx explained and saw how Prompto’s tense shoulder lessened quite a bit. “Anything else? No? Alright team, time to move.”

The rest of the group answered with a nod and as a whole they proceeded toward the mouth of the cave with the arrangement they’ve agreed on.

Despite what Nyx had told Prompto, the space around the cave was quite cramped. For Nyx himself, it was spacey enough for him to move freely and draw his weapon without risking a friendly fire. Not sure about Gladiolus, though; his movement seemed a bit restricted judging by how he tried to avoid having his limbs making contact with either the stone wall or Nyx’s. The tunnel went from huge to somehow tight and turned back into a more or less breathable space.

But, aside from what he thought, Nyx could see how the whole thing affected Prompto. Prompto had no affection of small and cramped places to begin with, and being coerced to venture deep into one made him all fidgety and tense. Still, from what Nyx could gather from the occasional glance he threw back over his shoulder, Noctis’ presence helped him quite a lot.

They were talking, not the animated chats they shared back at the camp at breakfast but more like a hushed whisper of nothing and everything. The topic went back and forth a little too fast for Nyx to follow but Prompto seemed to loosen up the longer they were talking. Sure, it cost their focus got their guard down low enough for whatever kind of creature might lurking behind the shadow to drop an ambush on them; but he trusted Crowe to watch their backs in his stead.

And it seemed Crowe knew exactly what he was thinking about.

“Hey,” Gladio’s voice was barely above a whisper when his hand shot up to hold Nyx back from taking another step forward. Nyx raised his eyebrow and followed the way Gladio jerked his thumb. “I don’t think that’s a natural occurrence.”

Under the shower of flashlight, Nyx could make out a couple deep scratch marks littering the stone wall. Most of the mark looked long and deep, like a bloodless slash would from sharp blades. Or claws. Or something else that could be worse than what Nyx had predicted. The marks looked old, though, but that could mean a lot of things. They couldn’t lower their guard, after all.

“Okay, maybe goblins? They’re loitering inside this kinda place, right?” Prompto quipped behind Nyx, taking his time to study the hint they found.

“Goblins…” Crowe muttered under her breath. “We’ve been here for quite a while and yet no such thing showed up. Is this place truly as empty as it looked?” she sounded uncertain and Nyx agreed with her. Caves were one of the most favorite places for daemons like goblin; dark and moldy as not even a small glint of sunlight could penetrate the darkness deep within. They could also easily take their preys by surprise and are agile enough to move freely inside the small spaces.

So how come none of them had appeared to attack them?

“Well, that’s good, isn’t it? Like people say, don’t look the gift chocobo in the mouth,” the blond shrugged, feeling the tension slowly crept back and settled nicely inside his stomach.

“I’m pretty sure it’s ‘ _horse_ ’ but yeah, think positive. Doesn’t mean we can just take a stroll blindly, though, now that we’ve found this here,” Noctis got a point there. ‘It’s always when we’re less guarded that shits happen.”

Of course. They all had learned the lesson the hard way first hand.

They spent no more than another minute before they decided to proceed. They found more of the same marks along the way, less than what they’ve found previously and yet that didn’t give them any relief. Various kinds of thing ran inside Nyx’s head. Those marks… They could mean a lot of things. One might say it was a sign of battle that might took place in the said location long before they arrived. Other might see it as a way to leave a certain kind of message to anyone who stumbled upon the said mark.

And other could say it was a sign of struggle.

Against what? Nyx could never know.

He didn’t really want to know.

Time passed by like the flow of the wind, most of them didn’t realize how many time had passed since they walked through the entrance of the cave. Except Prompto, he counted every minute of it and mumbled hundred kinds of prayer under his breath that they may finish this up soon and leave as fast as they could. When Nyx glanced over the watch he strapped around his wrist, three hours had passed and yet they still had found nothing other than the mysterious marks.

Once or twice they came back to a spot they had been through. It had been frustrating to say the least. They still found no evidence that they might bring back to the Citadel for a report. No sign of MT waltzing around, either functional or mere scrapped bits, no sign of those missing hunters-…

“Wait, guys… Did you hear that?” Prompto stopped on his track and reached forward to make a blind grab at whatever he might catch. His fingers made contact with Gladio’s bicep and he, too, halted his steps to hear what Prompto had to say.

“What is it, Prom?” Noctis inched closer toward the blond and got himself ready to access his arsenal.

“I hear something… A sound-… I think it’s a sound. Like, a hissing sound…” Prompto seemed unsure of himself but made an effort to focus. Nyx and Crowe drew their weapons out and put their guard up, even higher than before. “No, wait, maybe I’m imagining things.”

“What the hell,” Noctis huffed and loosened his posture along with an annoyed frown. “Here I was, close to bursting a-…” he didn’t even manage to form a complete sentence when Gladio make a quick dive in front of him with his greatsword pointed at the ground.

A clashing sound of metal met metal resonated around the small tunnel and Noctis instantly summoned his weapon from the arminger. He stole a glance over his teammates and saw them all ready to land a strike when the time came. And now was the time, alright.

Gladio pushed his greatsword forward and deal a deadly counter attack but his blade met only dust and made a crack on the ground beneath him. That didn’t make him lost his cool or focus, if anything he got even more serious. A goblin just caught them unguarded and almost deal a good one on Noctis; he gotta make sure the kid knew how many drills he was gonna get when they were out of this goddamn place. He had taught Noctis what a mere second of carelessness would cost him and now look what almost happened.

The goblin whose attack he blocked made a nasty grin and howled in a high-pitched sound that got his ears ringing. Almost immediately a swarm of goblins poured out from the small gaps around them, waving their rusted weapons in the air with their eyes brimming with thirst.

They were not going away without a fight.

“Oh, it’s on, alright,” Crowe gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her dagger. She preferred to just burn those filthy daemons with her magic but doing such thing in a cramped space such as this might cause more damage to her allies than intended. She had to do it the hard way, especially since the ground favored the enemies more than their team.

“Prompto!” Nyx called as he stepped up and stand between Prompto and any incoming attack. They fell back into their usual routine in battle, the movements were all deeply imprinted in their minds.

“Right!” the blond replied automatically and loaded his gun with starshell bullet. He pointed the barrel up and pulled the trigger without any hesitation. Lights flooded the tunnel soon after and the goblin shrieked, trying to scurry away from the unforgiving brightness. “Guys, now’s the time! Kick their asses!” he whooped and jumped straight into action by shooting one of the goblins right between its eyes. The daemon screamed an unholy yowl as it sizzles into black goo and disappeared.

“Right on it,” Gladio growled and cut the daemons’ body clean into two slices without mercy.

Even with the help of a starshell artificial light, the fight was still hard on its own right. Goblins were quick on their feet and worked so fiercely in group. Attack one and the other will jump on you when you were distracted. Gladio was at a huge disadvantage by using a greatsword to fight and Noctis had to blond lots of incoming attack for the big guy when he swung his weapon around, unable to stop halfway without losing his balance.

“You know,” Noctis grunted as he blocked another attack that almost caused him to lose an eye. “Should’ve just keep our mouths shut and be grateful-… Gh!” he parried at the right time and delivered a mean cut at the wavering goblin in front of him. “-and be grateful that nothing handed us our asses!”

“See?! Whoa-…!” Prompto shot another load of starshell and jumped sideway moments before the goblin behind him managed to skewer him. It still rewarded with a long scratch along his upper arm.  “Don’t look the gift chocobo in the mouth!”

“It’s HOR-… dammit!” Nyx threw one of his kukri and warped toward the other side of the small tunnel. He was close to falling into a stasis already, this wasn’t good. “There’s no end of them!” he gritted his teeth and tore another goblin before evading the incoming attack.

Crowe huffed, her dagger pointed forward daring any goblin to come closer to test her fang. “So, here’s where they’ve been all this time!” her dagger made contact to the goblin’s blade and she swung her leg up to throw it further away from her. “We can’t keep this up forever, Nyx!”

Nyx knew that. There had to be the limit of their numbers. He tried to kill another one when a burst of purple glow rocketed toward him and hit the wall behind him. Nyx turned toward the source of the attack and saw an imp floating with a sickening grin. No way.

“Everyone, fall back!” Nyx shouted and made a move to grab Prompto before dashing away from the site. He was somehow relieved when he saw Crowe, Noctis and Gladiolus trailed not far behind and occasionally had to shake some of the persistent bugs from their tail.

The goblins, now with paired with a couple imps, took them as an easy prey, it seemed, as lots of them actually decided to run after them, though they kept their range quite far not to receive any sudden attack. Those daemons knew this place better than them and sooner or later they would make a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. Crowe calculated her next choice and decided it would be better to put her real skill into good use. She chanted her spell, her voice barely above a whisper as they kept running from their demise.

Goblins hate fire.

Imps hate fire.

Time to lit them up.

They came out from the narrow tunnel and was welcomed by high cave ceilings and steep cliffs. Nyx looked to his side and could see no bottom beneath the dark shadow. It was so dark, meaning it would be deep enough to cause more than a considerable damage should they fall.

“Everyone, duck!” Crowe shouted and by pure instinct Nyx did as he was told. He glanced over his shoulder before his body hit the ground and caught the sight of Crowe summoned a wave of flames to incinerate the daemons. The flames lashed wildly and whipped around like an untameable whirlpool.

Everything happened too fast for his mind to catch up. He was aware of Prompto’s presence inches away from him, head tucked under his arms as the heat lapped at his skin. Next he felt a strong gust of heat wave, as if an explosion just happened right behind him. He was aware of a familiar scream that soon follower, how scared Gladiolus sounded as he called Noctis’ name in panic. And he saw it.

He saw, by what little he might catch the time he whipped his head up and break the contact with the cold ground, how Noctis’ body got thrown by the strong explosion. He saw how Crowe’s focus broke into pieces when she saw what happened, realizing only now how close Noctis had been to her target. He saw how Gladiolus stretched his hand to make a grab at Noctis, to clutch at the garments of his uniform only to miss by the time his fingers clenched. He saw how Noctis hit the stone wall hard enough to lose consciousness, how he slid from the cold rock into the pitch pool of darkness below.

And he saw…

How Prompto jumped straight into his feet and ran toward the edge.

How he launched himself to make a desperate grab at Noctis’ limp form and accompany him on his way to what might wait for them on the end of their fall.

Prompto couldn’t warp.

“NOOOOO!!!” Nyx tried, oh he did. He pushed himself up and ran toward his falling teammates. Everything happened in slow motion in his eyes, how he tried to take Prompto’s hand and how miserably he failed. His eyes met Prompto’s and he saw the fear deep within; not for his own safety but for the one in his arms. And that moment Nyx knew, it was happening again.

Prompto and Noctis fell and time went back into its natural course.

Nyx was crouched at the edge of the cliff, Crowe and Gladio by his side staring at the silent darkness in front of them. This couldn’t be happening.

“PROMPTO!!!”

 

0oOo0

 

 

 

...

 

 

..

 

 

.

 

_It hurts._

 

That was all he knew when he gained consciousness.

Prompto could feel his bones creaking, rattling even as the shards knocked one into another between his wounded flesh. His fall was not without hazard, and knew it before he made the big leap. But he knew it wouldn’t make any difference. He could go back in time and he still would do it again, and again. But that was beside the point.

His head throbbed, his eyes strained to see what was in front of him. His flashlight was cracked and the light flickered weakly like his consciousness. He moved his hands around, ignoring his throbbing and trembling fingers as he fought the pain that might cause him to crumble. He found what he was looking for soon after.

Noctis was there, or at least his body was from what Prompto could tell just by looking at him. Prompto inched closer, biting a whimper that was threatening to flow out of his split lips. He leaned in and listened to anything he might find. He could hear Noctis breathing, a little hitched but he was breathing alright. His chest moved awkwardly along with every breath he took and Prompto pressed lightly on his ribs, feeling the muscle under the garments contracted. He retracted his fingers when he heard Noctis moaned in pain.

A bruised rib-… a cracked rib-… a broken rib-… No, Prompto couldn’t tell.

“Noctis-…” he called, trying to keep his voice steady. “Noct, wake up.”

Noctis wouldn’t wake up.

Prompto saw how blood dribbled from the wound on Noctis’ forehead. A concussion, probably? Then Noctis being unconscious was not a good sign, after all. It could be worse but everything wasn’t looking good as it was. He hadn’t observed the rest of Noctis’ injury but he could tell he needed help. Hell, they needed help.

But help wouldn’t come anytime soon.

And so… Once again.

It was time. He could do it. He had done it once, it should be easier now. He knew what he was in for, he was prepared for it. Nyx’s face flooded his mind but he pushed it aside. He was strong, he knew his limit and it was from it. He was designed for this. Good thing he came along for this mission, eh?

This was his purpose, and now he was glad for it.

And so, he did it.

He blacked out not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go. I was thinking about cutting it right on Nyx's part but I feel like that would be a mean cliffhanger... And so I added a little more and give you guys another mean cliffhanger.  
> Have a nice day, everyone! And... penny for your thoughts? :)


	7. A Glimpse of-... in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh mighty, my dear, the Glaive succumbed into the darkness!  
> But light kept on shining, how the Prince turned back for a glimpse of the past.  
> And now they are walking further in, for only the Fate to enjoy the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... It's been a long while?  
> I've been having such a long writer block and it wasn't like I managed to break away from it. I just wanted to post something and I hate to see this one left untouched for much longer. I've been trying to work on it, only to delete it again, and to start again, and erase it again. 
> 
> But then again, here it is. It's not betaed so... yeah... lots of mistake inside.  
> I'm not that proud of it either but it's better than nothing now... Right? I hope so...
> 
> Anyway.  
> Please enjoy it if you can. I'll try my best to work on the next chapter faster... Try, yep. That's the keyword.
> 
> Sucks.

Nyx felt his breath coming up in gasp, some of the desperate one he drew hitched in his throat. His arms felt wobbly as they tried their best to support his weight. One wrong move and he might topple into the deep dark hole he was staring into. Another reason why he shouldn’t stand up at the moment, he didn’t think his legs would be able to keep him up even just for a second.

No, he couldn’t think at all.

His brain was short circuited, as if someone poured ice cold water over the knotted wires. His mind refused to work and kept replaying only one scene over and over. Prompto just fell over the cliff in front of his eyes. Along with Noctis. And he did nothing to help him.

Prompto fell.

He did nothing.

_Prompto._

“We gotta save them,” was all he could force his tongue to say as it felt numb. He struggled to form just those words and he felt no need to form another. He pushed himself up without another thought and scrambled backward, only to be stopped by a pair of slender hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t realized how badly he was shaking before, but now he did.

“Nyx, calm down,” Crowe coerced him to look at her, her voice firm and yet soft enough not to startle him. Behind her calm voice, Nyx saw something else. He noticed how her eyes were filled with guilt, regret and fear… He could read her mind like the back of his palm. She was blaming herself for what happened. That wasn’t right. “We will save them, alright, but we can’t afford to be hasty right now.”

Right, they couldn’t. There were down two men and they were too deep in to just crawl back outside to look for help. A rational part of his mind told him to calm the fuck down, to take a deep breath and just spare a minute or two to look for a way out of this problem. But no, he couldn’t think straight. All he could hear inside his head was a repeated chant.

Save Prompto and Noctis.

Save Prompto and the Prince.

Save Prompto.

_Prompto._

“Prompto,” he gritted his teeth, voice coming out close to a whisper. It was like back then all over again, a time when all he could do was praying to every God that might hear that a young man he knew could live to see another day. He didn’t want it. “He can’t warp, Crowe, you know that. And he fell, and I just-… I can warp down there, right. I can just-…!”

“Hell no you can’t!” Crowe bared her teeth and tightened her grasp on his shoulder. “Listen to yourself! You’re not thinking straight, Nyx! You warping down there knowing not where you might end up at is never a good idea, no it’s a really bad idea!”

“I know, but I’m good at warping! Maybe if I just-…!”

His throat seized up when much larger fingers closed around his bicep and wrenched him away from Crowe. He found himself staring at Gladiolus, all fangs and sharp glare that might make a guy twice his size cower in fear. But not Nyx, not at the moment. All he could do was stare, because he knew not how to proceed with this. He was confused but it looked like his face told Gladio enough for him to make a move.

“Get your head back in the game, Ulric!” he growled and pulled his closer. Nyx could feel the warmth of the larger man’s breath on his face as Gladio snarled. “You’re not the only one losing a man here! Noctis is down there, the prince of Lucis, the future king. And here I am, his shield, not knowing what happen to him down there, for Ramuh’s sake!”

Right, Noctis was down there. Gladio was his shield, his duty was to protect the future king. If anything, happen to Noctis… Gladio bore a heavy burden upon his shoulder and Nyx could see the struggle he was in to stay calm and composed. He was angry, it was clear by the burning fire and regret in his eyes. He was cursing himself, that much was clear. Cursing his own incompetence…

“You are a veteran, Ulric, so act like it. That boy went down there knowing what might happen,” Gladio pointed at the deep hole over the edge of the cliff. “We’ll save them, but you gotta use your head. Noctis and Prompto will be fine, they’ll be okay when we find them.”

His voice was strained over the last sentence. Nyx didn’t bother to point that out, neither was he going to explain what got him shaken down to his core. He wasn’t afraid of Noctis’ fate, he would be fine… Prompto was down there with him, whatever situation they were in right now. But no matter what, Noctis would be fine. Because he knew Prompto would do anything to make sure he lived.

But Prompto, on the other hand…

“Nyx,” Crowe whispered. “It won’t be like last time, I promise. We’ll get there on time,” she had doubts but Nyx saw how hard she tried to stay positive.

“I know…” he didn’t. Nyx swallowed the phantom lump down his throat and braved himself to look straight into Gladio’s eyes, his chest filled with brittle resolution. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have lost my cool. That was… Unbecoming of me, so to speak.”

“Me too,” Crowe bit her bottom lips, guilt threatening to burst through her chest. “I should have kno-…”

“Don’t,” Gladio growled and Crowe instantly clamped her mouth shut, her teeth close to chopping her tongue off. “Later, okay? I don’t think I can handle that right now,” all Crowe gave him was a nod but that was enough. Any other word from her might set him off and he didn’t need that at the moment. He saw how Nyx tensed up at how Gladio treated his companion but neither of them said anything.

The atmosphere was so tense it gave them a hard time to just draw a breath.

 

0OoO0

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘…-ince Noc-…!’_

It’s loud… But his ears could hear nothing. It was all in his head. There was nothing around him, just pure thick darkness without even the barest hint of light to chase the shadow away. He felt like he was floating, but it was impossible. Was it a dream?

 

 

_‘…-tum! We go-… -ve…!’_

 

 

Somebodies were talking. He couldn’t tell who as the voices seemed somehow distorted and muffled, as if they were talking behind a closed door with their words jumbled back and forth. But there was this… sense of familiarity. Like he just knew… Those voices…

 

 

_‘…Nyx… -ry…’_

 

And then, he woke up.

Noctis hadn’t even realized he was unconscious before he opened his heavy eyelids. His whole body felt numb and stiff, like he had been forced to stay still in a certain awkward position for hours. He was a bit grateful that he was already lying down because he wasn’t certain he could do vertical at the moment. A hard ground and a couple hard pointy rocks beneath his back wasn’t enough to force him to get up.

He just needed a minute to gather his bearing…

Where was he anyway?

Noctis blinked repeatedly to shake away the black spots that had been dancing in front of his eyes for quite a while now. Things were a little blurry but it could do no worse to his vision since all he could see was shadows and maybe rocks here and there. His mind was still struggling to work properly but he could remember bits of things that happened.

They were here for a mission… A mission to infiltrate? No, to investigate. They were to investigate a cave in Duscae, and of course such a simple mission just had to turn to shit. What was it again…? Right, a bunch of goblins and imps ambushed them. They could handle it for a while before things got worse and they were forced to run away. Crowe’s spell… Oh, he got thrown by the sudden blast and-…

Okay, things blacked out seconds before his face met the hard cavern wall.

So he could guess he was now at the bottom of the cliff, since there was no way he would end up elsewhere if he did fall. If he didn’t-… Well, nobody was here with him so he assumed nobody managed to make a grab at him afterward.

“Awesome…” Noctis groaned. He tried to shift a bit, carefully moving his toes around and prepare for the pain to come. There was no way he would come out unscratched after such a fall. There was gotta be a couple broken bones at least, if he was lucky. Worse, he broke his back and the numb feeling he got on his legs was due to the crushed nerves.

A chill ran down his spine as a familiar sense of dread took him by surprise.

No, don’t think about it.

It was just the shock. The shock caused him to lose the feeling of his legs; that was all. He just needed to give it a few minutes, see how it went…

He gave his toes a few twists, trying to wiggle them around just to ease the tension inside his chest. He could feel them scratching the inside of his boots, moving around in such a cramped space. The new finding gave him a sense of relief. He gave another try and bent one of his knees, releasing his breathe only when he was sure both of his legs could move just fine.

Next were his fingers… and then his arms… It took a little longer for him to got his arms up and put them where he wanted them. The first try he gave almost got him stabbed on the eye, as his movements were still a little stiff and uncoordinated.

“Good… Thank Six…” he whispered as he let his hands fell to his side and drew a deep breath. He hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath all this time. “And then, now what?”

Moving on to the problem, since he now knew his body was all in working order… Where was he, exactly? The bottom of the cliff was a pretty stretchy description, as it could be anywhere from bad to worse than what he could guess. Noctis tried to observe his surrounding, with such a limited source of light he had, and barely got anything worth noticing.

It was all rock, as far as he could see as he lay down. Rocks and-… Wait.

“What the-…?” he squinted his eyes just to sharped his vision. There, about 5 meters away from him near the block shaped rock the size of Gladio… “No, oh God no way-…”

Noctis didn’t even remember how he got up. Next thing he knew he was kneeling, hands hovering above a body he may or may not find familiar. He was hoping for the later but on the close proximity his hope was diminished. The body was lying prone on the ground, but the insignia on their back was a dead give away. The silver Bahamut glinted under the light of the prince’s flickering flashlight.

A Kingsglaive.

There were four Kingsglaive inside this mission, himself included.

There was only one of them with short blond hair.

“Prompto, oh God-…! No, no no noo-…! Shit!” he gritted his teeth, still unsure whether to flip the young man in front of him around or to just try to shake him awake. That was… If he was still alive. “Fuck, c’mon… Dammit, where was Ignis where you need him! Damn it! Okay-… Okay, alright. Prompto? Hey, Prom-…”

Noctis touched the insignia and counted to three. On two, he could feel the slight movement of Prompto’s chest and back expanding as he drew breath, however pitched it was. So he was still alive, sweet Ramuh. Noctis couldn’t just stop there. Carefully, he locked his fingers tenderly on his fellow Kingsglaive’s shoulder and slowly moved him to his back.

The sudden shifted seemed to be unpleasant for Prompto, however gentle Noctis was being, as a weak whimper escaped from his parted lips. It took all Noctis had not to drop him immediately from surprise. That wouldn’t be good. It was slow, but only when Prompto was lying on back was Noctis able to breathe properly.

“Prompto… Prompto, can you hear me? Hey man, Prom…” Noctis tried to decide how to proceed from there. He had had his lesson about disaster management, first aid and all other shits he couldn’t even bother to list down at the moment. But when shits actually hit the fan and he wasn’t prepared for it, all things went away like the dust in the wind.

His phone-… Right, he gotta call Gladio, or Nyx, or Ignis-… or anyone. He ran his palm over his whole body, searching desperately for his phone. Only to came up empty. Dammit. He must have dropped it somewhere-… probably when he hit the wall and fell hundreds of feet deep into the hole. Fuck.

Ignis’ voice rang inside his head, and he was grateful for those wasted hour he spent on his summer breaks on extra lesson for survival by Ignis and Gladio. First thing to do was always a broad check-up. And that was what he did. From what he could see there was no notable external injury on Prompto, as far as he could tell just by looking at him with clothes on.

That wasn’t enough, he knew.

While Noctis knew he wasn’t one to talk, he was pretty sure when people fell from high places they were bound to break at least a bone or two-… Or at least a bruise and a bonus concussion. Prompto’s face was pale; maybe it was the trick of light Noctis couldn’t tell. Noctis didn’t want to think for the worse but he had to. For all he knew, Prompto might have an internal bleeding and it might be too late when he found out later.

“Ugh, this sucks… Forgive me, Prom, okay? This’s gonna be more than a little uncomfortable…”

Noctis’ fingers fumbled awkwardly over Prompto’s uniform as he did his best to undo the buttons. God knew why the coat had to have so many goddamn buttons and pins and chains-… Fuck it. He was so tempted to just rip it all off and be done with it but the possibility that it might just do something to worsen Prompto’s condition, however it might be, dampen his urge to take a shortcut.

It took him about 10 minutes to get Prompto’s coat to open. It might be more of his twitching fingers fault more than the complicated addition Prompto added to his uniform, though the later didn’t help to make it any easier. He shifted the cloth aside and was met with the undershirt Prompto was wearing. Now this…

The prince was sure Prompto was wearing white undershirt, complete with a small print of a baby Chocobo on the left chest. But now, even with the poor lighting, Noctis could see a splash of taint on Prompto’s chest and stomach. It was dark and now Noctis was seriously fearing for the worse.

“Oh no… No,” Noctis bit his lip. All he knew was basic first aid, he wasn’t trained for a proper wound treatment, with an extra possibility of internal bleeding. He felt his eyes started to turn misty but he couldn’t stop now. He had to do something, anything. “Sorry, Prom… I’ll buy you a new shirt later, okay?” he chuckled but his bitter laughter fell onto deaf ears.

Noctis summoned a knife from the Arminger; Ignis’ knife actually but he didn’t really have the time to ask for permission. He blade was glinting under his dying flashlight as he cut through Prompto’s shirt with little difficulty. The material was wet and sticky… No, no time to waver now. Noctis sped up and drew a long cut up to Prompto’s collar before dropping the blade with a loud clatter. He hissed when his fingers met with resistance when he tried to pull the shirt off.

He tried to tug it off gently once, only for his fingers to slip. By now Noctis’ patience was awfully thin and he was blinded by his worry to think clearly. He peeled his wet gloves off and reached for Prompto’s clothes-… only to drew his hand back instantly after he made a contact.

“Fuck-…!” he growled, drawing a sharp breath as he fanned his hand around to ease the pain away. “What the fuck…!?”

It was burning!

The moment Noctis touched the wet shirt Prompto was wearing, his bare skin felt like it was touching a hot coal-… not that he knew how that felt. More like touching an iron plate fresh from the oven. Noctis glanced over his throbbing fingers and put them under the light to observe it. There was no immediate danger as the heat barely broke his skin; only leaving red marks and mild pain for Noctis to nurse.

But…

What was that?

Noctis held his breath and took a closer look at the dark sticky smudge over Prompto’s chest and stomach. Those wet splotches… Noctis drew his flashlight toward the wet spot and observed it carefully. They looked like blood at a first glance but when he took another look at it, it wasn’t. It wasn’t blood. But whatever it was, if it felt that awful for him when he touched it for just a short blink of an eye, it couldn’t be good for Prompto.

Well, if he couldn’t touch it directly and his gloves kept slipping, he could just peel it off with his knife… Carefully. A slip and it could worsen everything. Noctis picked his-… Ignis’ knife and slipped the blade through the gap between the material of the damp shirt and Prompto’s skin. He dragged it gently over and over and pushed through-…

Only to flinch when an inhuman shriek startled him.

“Dammit-…!” he immediately retreated the blade and turned around, shifting automatically into defense position. His fingers tightened the grip he had on the handle while his other hand moved to cover his flashlight. The shriek was gone, only to be replaced by a soft puffing sound. The sound went closer… only to turned shallower and died.

It was quiet all over again.

“Okay, no staying put. Got it,” Noctis mumbled to himself. He turned to Prompto and tried to decide if this was worth it. “Sorry… This is gonna be a bumpy ride; scold me later, kay?”

Dragging Prompto all around was not a choice, nope. He could sling him over his shoulder like a bag but the wound… That also scratched piggy back from his list. So, the only option left for him was bridal carry. It wasn’t the best choice to go as he would automatically lost the capability of handling a weapon but…

Another shriek pierced the air and Noctis knew he had to make a decision now.

_Bridal carry it is._

 

0OoO0

 

Noctis didn’t want to sound ungrateful.

But.

He had been walking for what felt like hours and still he found no way out of this goddamn cave. His arms started to felt numb and weak as Prompto’s weight started to feel like a real burden. When he first pulled Prompto up it felt like he barely weights an ounce, but now that his adrenaline had ran out he felt sorry for overestimating his strength.

Prompto’s breathing started to turn regular, a little bit easier from what Noctis heard. Maybe the wound wasn’t as serious as Noctis thought. The burning thing still got him worried, though. He hadn’t had a chance to stop and give it another check. Maybe now was as good as any, since it had been quite a long while since he last heard any shriek or any other suspicious sound.

Prompto gave a slight shiver and a quiet moan, unconsciously snuggled closer toward Noctis’ warm chest. The movement was barely there but Noctis could feel it. He glanced down and took his time exploring Prompto’s whole frame. His complexion did look a little better than when he found him. And judging from the size of the dark spots on his ragged shirt that had kept its size from expanding, Noctis could safely guess the wound had more or less mended itself.

It seemed they were somehow out of the woods now.

Or so he thought.

One moment he was slowing down and looked around for a good place to rest. Next thing he knew, something caught his leg and pulled him down. He didn’t even hear the shout he let out as he fell face first onto the cold hard ground, Prompto’s limp body landed meters away from him.

Noctis groaned. He let his guard down. This wasn’t good.

The dark-haired Glaive managed to spare only a momentary glance before he was forced to throw himself away from a sudden incoming attack. He rolled and skid to a stop, pushing himself into a crouch to face his enemy. The flashlight on his chest swayed and blinked but it was enough. Noctis could see his opponents clear enough.

A Naga.

Now of all time…

‘ _My baby… Where’s my baby?’_ it hissed.

Could it be…? Was it the source of the shriek and hissing sound he had been hearing all this time? With this creature roaming around, it was no wonder he was met with no Goblins or Imps loitering around for an easy hunt. They would easily become prey for the stronger Daemon.

Noctis gritted his teeth, he refused to play along with whatever the monster was playing at. He was busy scanning the whole area for a way out and his chance to escape. But then his eyes landed on the only ally he had in this whole mess. Prompto was still unconscious, lying on his side with the Naga standing between the two of them.

Why can’t everything go according to plan, for Shiva’s sake?!

‘ _Where’s my baby-…?!_ ’ the Naga hissed louder and bared its fangs.

“I don’t know!” Noctis barked, summoning his sword as a precaution. This wouldn’t end well and he wanted to prepare for the worst. Should things go South faster than he predicted, at least he could try to defend himself and Prompto as the later obviously would be unable to fill the task.

‘ _LIAR!_ ’ the Naga roared out loud and Noctis could feel the ground shook beneath his boots. The cave was narrow where he was standing and engaging into a battle would be foolish since he would be at disadvantage. ‘ _You took my baby… YOU TOOK MY BABY!_ ’

_How the hell did that thing jump into that conclusion!?_

That was the cue. Years of training from Gladio had seriously paid off as he could see the attack coming seconds before the first strike could be made. He dodged with little difficulty and put a gap between him and the Naga. It wasn’t far enough for his liking since the room wasn’t big enough to move with efficiency, but he had to make do.

But Noctis misjudged something.

His instinct told him to put himself farther away from his attacker. But at the same time, he left Prompto unattended and far out of his reach. And to make it worse, he wasn’t the only one who realized the misstep. The Naga turned sideway slightly to eye the main target of its next attack, an easier prey than the pest that would surely kept dodging.

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” Noctis didn’t waste any time for strategy as he let his instinct guide his next move. He had to keep Prompto safe! Noctis threw his sword and went for a warp, successfully pulling the stunt and landed a warp strike at the Naga’s back. The Daemon shrieked and trashed around, slithering away from the blade and locked eyes with Noctis. The eyes that screamed revenge.

Noctis was about to go for another warp strike when the ground suddenly shook, harder than before. He lost his balance for a moment, but it was a moment too much. He saw it from his peripheral vision. The rushed blur of trashing limb; dark rotten scale scratching against the hard ground…

And then the Naga was gone.

It was all happening too fast.

And Noctis was just a little too slow to regain himself.

Because when he finally did, Prompto was no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... What do you guys think?


End file.
